En la era de las Mariposas
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Después de vivir tantos años y conocer vastas caras, sólo las mariposas guardan el secreto de sus roces nocturnos. -Colección de Drabbles, viñetas y oneshots: RoChu, fem!RoChu y hetero!RoChu- Cap 12, Ivan/Chun Yan
1. Mariposa herida

Nuevo año, nueva colección de drabbles y ¡muy feliz cumpleaños a Subaru! He aquí mi pequeño regalo para ti.

**"La era de las Mariposas"** reúne varios drabbles e historias auto conclusivas sobre la misma pareja (Rusia/China, China/Rusia) vista desde diferentes ángulos (cannon, humanos) y géneros (RoChu, hetero!RoChu y fem!RoChu) No existe una advertencia para todas las historias, iré modificando los rateds ni bien vaya actualizando.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>H<strong>**erida.**** ―**

Rusia sonríe, sus manos ásperas pasean delineando la Ciudad Prohibida, fronteras quebrantables tiemblan ante la fusión de ambos cuerpos. Con el cielo desangrándose de rojo, regala un beso dulce. China jadea preso de placer.

―Pequeño Girasol. ― murmura tras un aullido apasionado. ―Mi pequeño Girasol…

Acostumbrado a cada desquiciante roce, Yao contiene el aliento. Las vendas que cubren sus ojos no le impiden saber qué seguirá. Arqueando la espalda ahoga otro gemido, dedos extraños acarician un miembro demasiado erecto.

―No me llames así. ― gruñe mordiéndose los labios. ―Me avergüenzas…

Un _aru_ suave termina la frase, besos posesivos le recorren la piel. Disfrutando aquellos eternos segundos mezclan sus colores. El clímax les abrasa con pasión.

Durante el día estaban solos, durante la noche se hacían uno.

―Pero me gusta más que Pequeño Yao-Yao. ― encogido de hombros le suelta el cabello; largos hilos azabaches danzan despeinados. ―Después de todo eres mi Girasol, el único que no se va a marchitar ante el paso del General Invierno _¿da?_

Cara a cara respiran quemadamente sobre la boca del otro, sus labios vuelven a mezclarse en un baile pasional.

― ¿Vendrás mañana?... la reunión no es lo mismo sin…

Decide no terminar la frase. Separándose un poco, Ivan toca las vendas que tanto odia, China traga saliva y frunce los labios hasta dibujar algo parecido a una sonrisa seca. Con la pregunta volando de fondo, las primeras estrellas iluminan al negruzco cielo. Mariposas nocturnas baten sus alas buscando halos de luz.

―Mi jefe me necesita, _aru_. ― sentencia en una obvia mentira. ―Supongo que… será hasta otro día.

Rusia guarda silencio, su cabeza descansa en las piernas de Yao. Entrecerrando la mirada ahoga un doliente hipido. Auras oscuras irrumpen en sus pensamientos.

No había cómo ni porqués, no existían explicaciones lógicas que pudieran sanar tantas heridas. Como una mariposa herida a la que le arrancaron las alas, el hombre que tanto había amado se recuperaba con solemnidad. Con la solemnidad inalcanzable que su mente minada no podía procesar.

―Vendré a verte pronto, Pequeño Yao-Yao. ― dice acomodándose sobre el regazo del país más viejo. ―Te haré muy feliz.

Imaginándose cada expresión, ríe entristecido. Dedos finos acarician los rasgos de su joven amante.

― ¿Y cómo me harás feliz? ― Pregunta sintiendo un extraño escalofrío derretirle la médula espinal. ― ¿Ivan, _aru_?

Cada toque, cada palabra susurrada, cada vuelco de su ajado corazón. Creyéndose rodeado de mariposas, el ruso suelta un suspiro aniñado.

―Le haré daño a todos los que te dañaron, Pequeña Mariposa.

Y su sonrisa, a pesar de que República Popular no pueda verla, se frunce con el mismo dolor de los amantes torturados.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor.<strong>

Y así finaliza ''Herida'', la primer historia. No hay continuación, lo que se verá durante la próxima actualización (que espero sea una semana) será una trama diferente. Queda en ustedes completar lo ocurrido, llenar el espacio de ése cómo y por qué, intentar comprender la venganza desde un punto de vista tan peculiar como el del ruso.

Como bien he dicho desde el inicio, ''La era de las Mariposas'' nace para el ser el regalo de una maravillosa personita, pero espero que todos ustedes hayan disfrutado con el inicio de mi nuevo proyecto.

En otras cosas, según mi Word, fueron exactamente 444 palabras. Un nuevo récord ya que siempre escribo cosas bastante más largas.

La próxima actualización estará centrada en la pareja de fem!RoChu (Anya/Chun Yan) y la siguiente hetero!RoChu (Yao/Anya). No quiero salar mi suerte y escribir el número de historias que pienso hacer, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

(Y si me tardo, podría llegar al próximo 26-2 con dos regalos de cumpleaños LOL)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos estamos leyendo.

¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .


	2. Golondrina

Antes que me olvide, ¡gracias a toda la gente que leyó y agregó este conjunto de historias!, realmente ¡muchas gracias! Y perdonen por la demora, en ocasiones el mundo parece complotar en contra.

Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, y como advertí en "Herida", no hay advertencias generales para todos los drabbles y viñetas por lo que estaré modificando mediante actualice. Creo que lo único válido para decir hoy, es que "Golondrina" nos trae a Chun Yan y Anya (nyo!China/fem!China y nyo!Rusia/fem!Rusia) por lo que obviamente es un **shoujo ai** o amor/demostraciones de amor entre **dos mujeres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citadas, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Golondrina<strong>**.**** ―**

Aquel día, a pesar de que ya oscurecía, las mariposas batieron sus alas frenéticas en un vano intento por seguir vivas. Ella, que las había odiado desde pequeña, trazó una sonrisa cruenta y burlona. Sus manos enguantadas se cerraron como trampa mortal sobre alguna desgraciada.

―Vendrás conmigo ― le dijo con una vocecilla cantarina. ―y traerás a tus amigas, o me enojaré. Rusia puede ser muy cruel cuando se enoja.

Soltando la advertencia al viento, susurrándola como una niña pequeñita, se dejó caer sobre la grava. Pasto y tierra seca le ensuciaron el rosado abrigo. Los demás insectos buscaron herirla.

― ¿Tus _camaradas_ te quieren de vuelta, _da_? ― preguntó fingiendo pena. ―Todas pueden venir conmigo. Son _pequeñas_ y deberían dejar de luchar. Horda de Oro decía eso cuando yo era niña. Nunca le entendí. Me costó muchas heridas lograr superarle.

Hablaba en un tono frío, hablaba en automático. Con sus labios torcidos y los ojos muertos, se dejó invadir por el pasado.

―Quizás por eso no quieran visitarme, ― razonó tensando el agarre. ―Anya es _fea,_ su cuello tiene muchas cicatrices y todos dicen que es _mala_. Pero estoy dispuesta a ser _buena_ contigo. Solamente tienes que…

Tragó saliva, contuvo varias lágrimas, aleteos ligeros le sorprendieron. Con la voz temblorosa, apretó la mirada. Pisadas ligeras besaron la fresca hierba.

― El frío ha sido muy cruel en mi casa y siempre soy de las últimas que reciben un poco de calor. Si General Invierno sigue castigándome…

Siguió hablando, ya nadie le escuchaba. Incluso sin mirar sabía cómo había terminado la pequeña mariposa. Muerta por aplastamiento, igual que sus nobles. Todo lo _bello_ era efímero, todo lo bello escapaba y moría. Aún así, ignorando _aquella_ realidad, la rusa se cruzó de piernas. Viento travieso meció largos cabellos color sol.

―Mis _bratjas_ tampoco se encuentran bien, Ucrania se ve muy afectado y Bielorrusia…

Dudó un poco, la relación con su hermano menor no era tan buena como todos creían.

―Si guardas un secreto, Anya te dirá la verdad. ― musitó apenas moviendo los labios. ―Pequeño Sasha y Anya aún…

Un paso, dos, tres. Sobresaltada, mirando para atrás, se dejó asustar por un grito lleno de reproche.

―_¡Aiyaa! _¡Entonces aquí te escondías! ― le casi bufó su novia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ― ¡Federación Rusa, tendría que darte vergüenza! ¡Tus jefes te han estado buscando!

Apenada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, la blanca mujer esculpió una verdadera sonrisilla inocente.

―Pero la reunión estaba aburrida… ― atajó acomodándose en su asiento. ―Y aquí afuera hay bonito sol, Rusia incluso atrapó una linda mariposa para llevarla a su casa.

Interrumpida por la dura expresión de República Popular, Anya guardó un tenso silencio.

― ¡La reunión es importante, _aru_! ― exclamó Chun Yan y su voz sonó tan aguda que logró espantar a los pocos insectos que les rodeaban. ―Tú sabes que no puedes irte así, harás que nuestros superiores se enojen y… ―titubeó el rubor decidió atacarle. ― ¿acaso quieres que Rusia y China no se vean por un largo tiempo?

Con la verdad oculta tras aquellas palabras, la más alta miró a su compañera.

―_Nyet_, claro que no quiero eso… ― susurró buscando las estelas de la oriental. ―Pero Pequeña Peonía tiene muchas mariposas, y Anya no porque es _mala_ y _fea_. Creí que si me llevaba alguna las otras nos seguirían y el invierno terminaría, y…

Rompió en un llanto mudo, entrecortado. Escondiendo la cabeza tras su larga melena, abrió las palmas de sus manos mostrando el cuerpo del delito.

―Pero la maté, Rusia es _mala_. ― repitió poseída, dejando al aire libre el cuerpo de un maltratado insecto. De un lado, un ala, del otro, sangre negra. ―Rusia quería…

China tragó culposa. A veces, solía olvidar que su pareja no era más que una niña atrapada en un cuerpo desarrollado.

―Anya siempre fue una buena chica, _aru_. ― consoló sentándose a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza. ―Y hermosa, eso es más que linda. Recuerdo cuando eras pequeñita y venías con Horda de Oro, con tus manecitas enguantadas y tu naricita roja por el frío. ―rió un poco, la cabeza de Federación Rusa descansó sobre su hombro. ―Buscabas darme aquel cariño que mis hermanas no…

Titubeó, algunos recuerdos eran dolorosos. Evitando soltar un alargado suspiro, tomó la cintura de la otra.

― ¿Quieres que atrape una para ti, Anya? ― preguntó y su voz funcionó como una automática palanca que espantó al pasado. ―Tendrás que llevarla con mucho cuidado, _aru_, pero si algo le pasa a ésa puedo llevarte más.

La Araña del Norte ladeó una sonrisa, sus estrellas amatistas pasearon sobre el hermoso paisaje primaveral. Para ella, República Popular era la hermosa.

―_Nyet._ ― zanjó negando con la cabeza. ―No quiero mariposas, nunca me gustaron. ― confesó apeándose aún más al cuerpo de la oriental. ―Además, ya tengo a mi golondrina y ella es más _bonita_.

Robándole una sonrisa apenada, juntó sus labios en un beso parecido a un suave aleteo. Frío contra calor, frío derritiéndose ante el roce noble de amante cariño, calor uniéndose al clima más feroz. Colores mezclados, frases por terminar, la dulce caricia de dos narices.

No, Anya no necesitaba de más mariposas porque en su corazón anidaba una golondrina de verano. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle su amor.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aclaraciones.<span>_**

**Golondrina.** El título del capítulo y la forma cuasi poética como se refiere Anya a fem!China es, también, el significado del nombre Chun Yan.

**Horda de Oro**. Históricamente, y en el cannon de Hetalia/Nyotalia, Horda de Oro es quién rigió a Moscovia durante varios años (¿recuerdan el Pequeño Ivan de la serie y el manga? Bueno, ése es Moscovia) fue, además, un enemigo real y cruel para todos los países de aquellos lados. Muchos fanáticos creen que él es una forma joven del actual Mongolia.

**Bratjas. **Romanización para la forma rusa de hermanos.

**Nyet.** El más conocido, significa 'no'

* * *

><p>¡884 palabras!<p>

Tenemos fluffy señoras y señores, fluffy suave y esponjocito . El capítulo de hoy es uno de los que más me costó, no por el hecho de que se me complicarán las personalidades de las nenas… sino porque no me decidía cómo seguir la historia. Es decir, tenía una idea general pero no podía ponerla en palabras… típico bloqueo de escritor.

Por otra parte, ¡el siguiente capítulo trae htero! ¡Yao y Anya harán su aparición en un UA!... ése ya lo tengo escrito, así que será subido el domingo 6… luego la ronda volverá a abrirse, e iniciaré (nuevamente) con un Ivan/Yao… mi gran meta es terminar un ChuRo que vengo preparando, pero no prometo nada.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Prometo ir actualizando lo antes posible, o llegaré al siguiente 26-2 con este mismo regalo LOL.

**Sayo:**... ;3; ¿tú leyendo mis RoChus?... ¡Prusia-mano-larga! -se le abalanza- aquí te traigo a las nenas, ¡siento mucho la demora!

**Loto de Origami:** Coincido, Rusia y China (juntos o separados) son los caballitos de batalla de Hetalia… y muchas veces no son comprendidos en su totalidad. Repito, siento mucho la demora y espero que este capítulo también te gustara… las nenas no son tan queridas, pero confieso que me gustan tanto como el pair yaoi del RoChu. Saludos para ti también : D

¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .


	3. Atípico

Uno de mis primeros heteros luego de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo (y el primer hetero de este fandom) creo que he creado un monstruo. LOL.

Antes que dada, gracias a la ayuda de Subaru… quién, como buena roleplayer de Yao, me ayudó con alguna de las reacciones del chino aunque nunca tuvo mucha pista sobre la trama.

Por mi parte, como roleplayer de ambos rusos, es la primera vez que manejó este pair por mucho que me guste. Así que básicamente sé que pude cometer algún error, ¡perdonen por eso!

Creo que las advertencias de esta semana son obvias, hetero!RoChu (Yao/Anya), UA, intento de limme y 944 palabras según Don Word.

Sin más para advertir, ¡al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Atípico<strong>**.**** ―**

Wang Yao no fumaría, se negaba a caer en ése estúpido cliché, pero las sábanas revueltas y el delicioso sabor de su novia le pedían encender un cigarrillo de diabólica tentación. Arqueando ambas cejas, decidido a ignorar viejos hábitos, se movió hasta quedar de lado. La mujer que tanto amaba se acurrucó en busca de calor. La desnudez de ambos era la prueba de todo pecado.

―Anya… ― susurró, extendiendo una mano para acariciar el cabello ahora salvaje y serpentino.

Sin querer despertarla, con la espalda viendo la nada, clavó sus acaramelados ojos sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

―Anya, ― repitió probando el dulzor de aquel nombre. ―realmente te empecinaste conmigo.

Un _aru_ suave terminó la frase; la rusa sonrió entre sueños. A Yao le encantaba cuando eso ocurría.

―Señorita Braginskaya… ― insistió en un tono apenas audible, logrando que su joven amante se apeara en busca de más cariño. ―¿Qué pasaría sí…?

Diez años separaban muchas cosas, la profesión que él había elegido lo convertía en casi un delincuente. Intentando ignorar _aquella_ realidad, arrugó la nariz. El uniforme de la pequeña mujer se escondía en algún rincón obscurecido. Afuera, la noche cerrada encubría cada secreto; adentro, las cuatro paredes vigilaban su pasión.

Él un maestro joven, profesor de historia, ella una de sus estudiantes a punto de ser mujer. Clases sociales diferentes coronaban con espinas sus corazones solitarios. El hombre nunca creyó encontrar un ser tan encantador y herido en una escuela de ricachones.

En realidad, Yao nunca esperó volver a enamorarse.

Ni tener más amigos.

Sonreír con sinceridad.

O pensar en alguien ajeno a su familia.

Pero ella apareció, poniendo de cabezas su estructurado mundo, haciendo girar todo para él. Sólo para él. Sólo _por él_. Cómo en una de esas típicas historias de amor de la que ambos se burlaban o las películas aburridas que día a día estrenaban en el cine, el oriental al principio creyó que todo era una apuesta adolescente. Una jugarreta cruel que buscaba minarle por dentro, destrozarle más su ajado corazón. Pero ella también estaba sola, aparentando una mentira de eterna felicidad con padres que casi no veía y hermanos un tanto…

Yao tragó saliva, ahora fumar no parecía tan malo.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría si alguien los veía?, ¿Qué podría salir de aquella relación? Sabiendo que tiempo atrás se arriesgo a terminar preso, el chino evitó suspirar.

Nadie le regaló nada, nadie le ayudó a estudiar. Él siempre mantuvo a sus hermanos, cuidó de su anciana madre, se graduó con las mejores notas. Era raro pensar cuán poco le importaban todas esas cosas.

Todo podía desmoronarse, todo su horrible pasado podía volver; pero si él se debía alejar de ella, ninguno podría sobrevivir.

Amarse con locura asfixiante, era inevitable.

― ¿En qué piensas, Pequeño Girasol? ― la pregunta sobresaltó al mayor, lunas amatistas brillaron cansadas. ―Anya lleva un rato viéndote.

Inflando las mejillas de forma infantil, dejó que sus senos reposasen sobre el pecho del hombre.

―Feliz cumpleaños, ― murmuró dibujando una sonrisa tibia, adelantándose a las doce campanadas que marcaban el final del día. ― tienes que pedir los deseos.

Sorprendida, la rusa se incorporó adormecida. Luz de luna acarició cada uno de sus rasgos.

―¡No es justo!. ― bufó fingiendo enojo. ― ¡Yao-Yao fue muy travieso y Anya no pudo despertarse para cocinarle la cena!

El chino se sonrojó, rubor furioso le hizo arder la cara.

―_Aiyaa_ ¡N-no digas esas cosas, _aru_! ― regañó sentándose de golpe. ― ¡es indecente!

Disfrutando de cada reacción, la chica jugueteó con despeinadas hebras azabaches.

―A _Señor _Wang le gusta ser indecente con Anya. ― canturreó en un tono coqueto. ―Siempre le gusta jugar con mis pechos y…

Intercambiando el sonrojo, ambos guardaron silencio. Amaba sus reacciones, sus palabras, su personalidad entre niña y mujer. Y odiaba, claro que odiaba, las miradas que ella recibía de los otros hombres. No le gustaba que le vieran como una chica trofeo, o que clavaran susurros indecorosos. Incluso, debía morderse la lengua durante las clases porque estaba seguro de que el estudiante albino le quería de _otra_ forma y si aquel ruidoso estadounidense buscaba discutirle era para llamar su atención.

A veces, simplemente, quería tomarle de la mano y llevársela lejos.

―Quizás no me despertaste porque no te gusta mi forma de cocinar, _da_, mis _bratjas_ son más grandotes y comen cualquier cosa que les pongo en la mesa.

Continuando con su juego, divertida, la mujer reptó en un movimiento provocativo. El peso de su cuerpo descansó sobre las piernas del oriental.

―Tus hermanos son chicos grandes, _aru_. ― defendió y sus manos exploraron libres. ―Me gusta mucho la forma que cocinas, no quería despertarte… además… ― se ruborizó. El calor le ahogaba. ―Te veías bien así.

Colores mezclados, marcas de visible pasión. Moviendo sus labios carmesí como el aleteo ligero de una atrevida mariposa, la rusa dibujó una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

―Ya tengo mis tres deseos, ― murmuró ignorando la plática anterior. ―Anya desea ser pediatra porque le gustan los niños, quiere que Yao-Yao le lleve al altar vestida de rojo y tener muchos bebés. _¿da?_

Aún sonriente, la única heredera de los Braginsky robó un beso tierno, rápido, cargado de sentimientos que supo tomar por desprevenido al mayor de los Wang. ¿Para qué mentir?, ¿para qué seguir ocultando lo obvio? Yao supo, desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, que lo típico se volvería su nueva droga y que nunca (jamás) habría tenido oportunidad contra el amor.

Asintiendo despacio, sin necesidad de palabras, la abrazó fuerte. Suspiros y murmullos volvieron a llenar la habitación.

La de ellos sólo era otra historia de amor, contada de una forma atípica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaraciones.<em>**

**Braginsky/Braginskaya.** ¿Cuál es la diferencia sustancial? La familia de Anya, en este caso, es de apellido Bragin**sky** para Ucrania (Alexzander Bragin**sky**) y Bielorrusia (Nikolái Bragin**sky** o Nikolái Arlov**sky**) es decir, para los hombres la terminación de los apellidos es _**sky**_, mientras que para la rusa es _**aya**_. En el universo de Hetalia, tendríamos a Ivan Bragin**sky**, Irunya (u otro de los nombres posibles apra ucrania) Braginsk**aya** y Natalia Arlovsk**aya**. Sí, los apellidos rusos se distinguen por géneros.

**Edad de los personajes.** Para los que no se dieron cuenta, Anya acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad en muchos de los países del mundo (18 años), se encuentra a punto de terminar la secundaria alta / preparatoria y comenzar los estudios universitarios. Por su lado Yao, que le lleva diez años, rasguña ya los veintiocho. Siendo la terminología: _a punto de ser mujer_, Yao y Anya se conocen cuando ella tiene unos muy jóvenes quince años (inicio de la secundaria alta / preparatoria) cosa no tan alejada de la realidad, si se piensan que el Yao país conoce al que por entonces era Moscovia cuando él era adolescente y el ruso un niño.

Sí Yao, yo que tú me fumaría aquel cigarrillo especialmente, a la hora de enfrentar a tus cuñados.

* * *

><p>¡Les he dado hetero! ¡hetero de Yao y Anya! El capítulo de hoy nació casi por automático, fue una de las primeras ideas que tuve para molestar al chino de Subaru con mi rusa… pero me di cuenta que me excedía los caracteres permitidos a la hora de dejar un ask vía Tumblr; la situación quedó olvidada hasta que me quedé semanas sin internet y comencé a desarrollar la historia aún con más detalle.<p>

(Sí, Yao, insisto que debieras fumarte ese cigarro)

Entre otras cosas, ¡actualicé a tiempo! La siguiente viñeta nos trae a China Imperial y Rusia Soviético (Yao con Vanya) y será la primera parte de la sección histórica, luego volveremos a pasar por el fem!rochu y llegaremos (nuevamente) al lado hetero del asunto, pero con la pareja de Ivan/Chun Yan…

Y es allí donde me jugaré mi orgullo de escritora.

Hasta aquel entonces, ¡buena semana a tods!, ¡muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos! aún sigo sin querer revelar el número real de capítulos, para evitar salar la inspiración.

**Kana-Asuki:** Me alegro mucho que te gustasen ambos capítulos, la pareja de Rusia y China es tan... soy de las que sigue a su OTP en toda forma y lugar, en parte así nació todo el conjunto de historias. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡espero que este capítulo también fuese de tu agrado!

**Annimo: **¡Muchas gracias por leer!, aquí ha pasado el Yao/Anya, pero habrá más capítulos de ellos dos. Realmente, me alegra encontrarme con más fans del RoChu. Espero que la actualización de hoy haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por lo que me dices nJn.

**Loto de Origami: **¡Hola por allí, gracias por todo lo que me dices! En esta oportunidad, cumplí el plazo... espero poder seguir con este ritmo xx. Me alegra que la pareja de ambas 'nenas' (como suelo decirles de forma cariñosa a la hora de rolearles) fuese de tu agrado, encuentro que el fem!RoChu necesita un poco más de amor.

Chun Yan tiene un lado maternal hermoso para explorar y jugar, y Anya tiene inocencia, pero ambas son demasiado diferentes a sus partes 'males'... no puedo elegir cuál de todas las formas del RoChu me gusta más, simplemente cada pair es hermosa.

Lo que dices es cierto, las versiones Nyos exploran la delicadeza de ambos países, es muy diferente su historia 'personal' (individual y junta) siendo mujer y siendo hombre, Chun Yan y Anya tienen una dinámica que Ivan y Yao no tienen, pero que al mismo tiempo es diferente a la de Ivan con Chun o Yao junto a la rusa... y aún así, los cuatro son sencillamente hermosos juntos. Me alegra muchísimo que el texto fuese de tu agrado, aquí quedó la actualización de hoy.

A tods ustedes, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .


	4. Fragmentos

Bueno, no es el ChuRo…. pero sé que algún día terminaré de escribirle Dx.

El capítulo de hoy es el primero en contenidos semi-históricos. Vale aclarar que las cosas no sucedieron así, pero pertenece a un HC que sostengo hace tiempo. Las únicas **advertencias** serían que, además del pair principal, e encuentran mencionados IggyChu, FrUk, y FruSsia (esta última, es Francia/Rusia)

Por otro lado, tenemos una historia de 889 palabras… ustedes no saben cómo me cuesta mantenerme en los límites xD. Sin más que decir,

¡al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Fragmentos. <strong>**―**

Rusia sonríe sin sonreír, la máscara de falsa frialdad había tronado al verle. Cruzado de brazos, sin atreverse a tomar asiento, odia en secreto la imagen que _su_ amado destila. Ante él, una mariposa seca pide ser derribada

―Es agradable recibir una visita de _Pequeño Moscovia_. ― saluda Yao, y su cabeza se inclina en un grotesco gesto de superioridad. ― ¿Necesitas un consejo, _aru_? Escuché que estás siendo _malo_ con tus vecinos.

Ivan suspira, pica ser llamado así, pero evita soltar un comentario brusco. Después de todo _**no**_ era su culpa. No podía ser su culpa. No debía ser su culpa. Wang Yao era el hombre que él había admirado, el que tanto amó desde su cruenta infancia, el que prometió desposar al crecer.

―Moscovia… ― repite desganado y sus manos enguantadas deciden separarse. ―Así me llamaba de niño, _da_, hace ya muchos Inviernos. Ahora soy Rusia o Soviético, ¿recuerdas?

Ropa elegante contrasta con profundas ojeras, el aire huele cargado de sustancias tóxicas. Arrugando una ceja, el mayor suelta una risilla extrañada. Marcas delatoras brillan en su piel.

―Seguirás siendo un niño para mí. ― contesta y por primera vez, el creador del rojo se pregunta si habla con dos sentidos. ―Un pequeño nacido de la sangrienta nieve, sucio de tierra y pólvora, sediento de poder.

Unión Soviética farfulla algunas palabras en su idioma natal, el gran Señor Imperial le mira distante. Alejando a una tropa de curiosas mujeres (quizás amantes de su jefe, quizás hermosas concubinas) frunce los labios, sus pies descalzos besan al frío suelo de mármol.

― ¿Qué buscas, Rusia? ― pregunta y un paso magnético le acerca al más alto. ― ¿Comercios, telas, dinero?

Deteniéndose frente al rubio, vuelve a sonreír. Un _aru_ inaudible despierta motores prohibidos. Adelantándose a cada reacción, el ruso lo toma por la cintura. Besos galopantes unen labios fríos y cálidos. Fantasías bizarras quebrantan fronteras débiles.

―_Kitaĭ_… ― se limita a susurrar, alejándose de aquel que vivía en el cuerpo de su país amado. ―Yao …

Rusia suspira, imágenes horribles logran penetrarle. Acariciando aquel cabello muerto y descuidado, intenta dejar de pensar. Rusia odia pensar. Rusia siente el dolor de un corazón aguijonado y el estómago encogido cada vez que se detiene a pensar. Porque él había perdido una batalla e Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a quitarle todo. Arthur ya tenía _**su**_ todo.

―Vine a pesar de que mis superiores me lo impidieron, _da_, tendré problemas al regresar.

Pasos por los pasillos, una actitud entre hombre y niño. Nervioso, Rusia desea parar, pero su imaginación es fuerte y ahora sólo puede ver al pirata teniendo al oriental.

Poseyendo, dañando, matando. Eso no era amor, él lo sabía porque a Horda de Oro también le gustaba _jugar_ matar.

― ¿Entonces por qué viniste, _aru_? ― insiste y su figura se aleja desconfiada. ― ¿Qué buscas aquí, Unión Soviética? Ya tendrías que saberlo, Inglaterra y yo…

Una mirada que no ve ni siente, un gesto hueco que lograba molestarle. Sintiendo pena, Ivan niega despacio. La voz de Yao se convierte en susurros que él no quiere escuchar.

―Detente. ― pide cortando todas las palabras dolientes. ―Por favor, te estás convirtiendo en un ser diminuto. Tu gente te necesita _Jao_, ellos y tú… ― se detiene, traga saliva. El rostro del país más viejo parece contraerse lleno de molestia. ―No te ama, lo sabes. No creo que te siga amando…

Titubea, cierra los ojos. El impacto de una delicada mano tibia busca sacarle lágrimas, su mejilla arde y grita. Parado en el mismo lugar, dispuesto a cubrirse de mentiras, evita quebrarse.

―Vete. ― ordena y furiosas estrellas acarameladas se clavan sobre él. ―Solamente lo estás diciendo porque…

La Araña del Norte sabe qué seguirá, pero permanece quieto, inmutable, roto.

―Él está con Francia, ― dice sintiendo el dolor propio y ajeno. ―lo sé porque mis jefes me lo ordenaron, pero quiero advertirte… quiero avisarte antes de que… te vacíen y te dejen muerto.

Yao aspira, respira, intenta no creer. En su interior, Rusia sabe lo mucho que China se auto engaña. Una mentira tras otra, nadie quiere saber la verdad, la soledad asusta. Rusia sabe. Rusia comprende. El amargo gusto de ser traicionado por un amor, podía revivirlo cada vez que Francis se le acercaba. Y el francés siempre fue el segundo en su escala de secretas pasiones.

―Eres un niño, ― repite quizás ya alejado de aquella realidad. ―un niño que creció rápido y no sabe cómo funciona este mundo. Quieres ponerme a tu favor, pero no lo lograrás _aru_ ¡Tú _**nunca **_vas a lograrlo!

Miradas punzantes, fulminantes, cargadas de resentimiento y odio. Apretando los labios, ignorándolo todo, Ivan pestañea buscando paciencia.

―Entonces, ayudaré a destruirte. ― promete y toda la situación toma un color extraño, siniestro. ―Ivan te prefiere débil antes que muerto, _da_, espero que a Pequeño Girasol le guste _jugar_.

Miente y dice la verdad, miente por decir algo. Con su melodiosa voz infantil, pronuncia cada palabra en un chino tosco y descuidado; el grito de un furioso Yao no tarda en aparecer.

Acompañado por la guardia imperial, da la espalda a un ser casi destruido. La moribunda mariposa que ante él estaba posada, pedía a gritos morir para revivir en un país fuerte, glorioso. Y Rusia siempre estaría allí para él. Ivan esperaría con ansias verlo restituirse aunque los fragmentos de aquel magnífico ser tarden siglos en volver a juntarse.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones.<p>

**Ropa tradicional de color rojo.** Algo que me olvidé de explicar el capítulo anterior: El color rojo, en China y alguna partes de Rusia, es considerado de _buena suerte_ por lo que (en ciertos casos) la ropa tradicional para el casamiento era/es de ése color.

**Kitaĭ.** Es la fonética rusa para Китай (no estoy segura que esto se muestre en ), significa China.

* * *

><p>Ama a su OTP, les hace sufrir como perros. Creo que esto me resume perfectamente. Con ésta viñeta tenía intenciones de subir un drabble aparte de índole casi histórica… y fluffy para compensar los malos tragos; pero algo ocurrió y debí re-escribir nuevamente. Quizás, en la semana o durante la siguiente actualización, puedan tener su regalito.<p>

Con respecto al siguiente drabble, será un Chun Yan/Anya… sólo que quizás me tarde dos semanas en subirlo. La razón es sencilla: comencé con la historia hetero primero y, dado que me llevó mucho tiempo de investigación, no logré avanzar con el segundo drabble dedicado al fem!RoChu. Siguiendo con una línea imaginaria, la siguiente actualización también entraría en contexto histórico que luego será roto por la aparición del Ivan/Chun Yan. Pienso ir entrelazando así, para no volverme repetitiva.

**Loto de Origami.** Hola por allí, ¿cómo va todo? Muchos fans suelen creer que Yao es un 'chico lindo = uke fácil', se olvidan el detalle de que él es un hombre con más de cuatro mil años. Ha visto muchas cosas, nadie tiene esa edad sin ver situaciones horribles y hermosas, sin duda tranquilamente puede complacer a cualquiera de sus parejas, ser masculino o incluso ser el activo en un pair de dos hombres… Pero, normalmente, cuando se ve un personaje que muchos quieren tildar de femenino…

Anya, en ésa situación, es joven e inexperta pero muy enamorada de su profesor y no creo que le permita (a nadie) insultarles… XD por más que Yao pueda protegerse y protegerla.

Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, ;3; realmente pongo mucho empeño con los drabbles y tranquila, que te puedes extender todo lo que quieras

Y a todos los que ponen esta historia en favoritos, ¡gracias por leer y seguirla!

Nos estamos leyendo, c-you!

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejar un review.<p> 


	5. Confía

El capítulo de hoy fue uno de los que más me costó hasta el momento y por eso llega una semana después de lo planeado. Ponerme en el lugar de Chun Yan (siendo roler de Anya) fue una nueva aventura para mí, especialmente, por el momento histórico donde se narran las acciones.

¡Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad! ¡Perdón!

Como ya les había dicho, esta semana nos encontramos con un oneshot de Anya/Chun Yan a meses luego de la mutación que sufrió China hacia el Comunismo… es por eso que entre todas estas 1807 palabras…

¡A leer para descubrirlo!

**Advertencias: **fem!RoChu (Anya/Chun Yan)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citadas, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Confía. <strong>**―**

El atardecer rojizo, aves cantarinas, pisadas fuertes desangrando los pasillos. Ajena a su naturaleza maternal, sin saber bien qué le ocurría, Chun Yan curvó una sonrisa seca. Sentimientos de rencor y opresión palpitaron en su pecho.

Tan hermosos, tan perfectos, tan fáciles de odiar.

Con la boca llena de un sabor amargo y la necesidad de los viejos vicios, la que ahora se llamaba República Popular intentó ignorarles; Pero ellos seguían allí, burlándose, recordándole su debilidad, haciéndole sentir como una pieza sobrante en un rompecabezas que no le pertenecía.

Tan cálidos, tan horribles, tan pálidos ante sus queridas peonías.

¿Quién se los había regalado?, ¿Quién había tenido el cuidado de elegir un hermoso número impar? Quince trozos de sol atados por un lazo rosado, quince girasoles que descasaban en un jarrón sencillo, quinces cuchillos dispuestos a clavarse en su corazón, quince razones más para volver a desconfiar.

Tan extraños y exóticos, tan parecidos a _ella_.

Anya estaba rodeada de atractivos hombres y hermosas mujeres, era un país en potencia rodeada de naciones _fuertes_. Cualquiera desearía cortejarle, cualquiera querría jugar entre el paso de sus Siberias. Pensar así quemaba, dolía, hacía que su corazón enloqueciera. Pensar así…

Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, los pensamientos estúpidos debían desaparecer. Concentrándose en todo aquello que le rodeaba, deseó censurar las preguntas que correteaban libres por su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de persona era su nueva aliada?, ¿qué tanta verdad se escondía entre los rumores hirientes?

Suspiró. La migraña volvía a ensañarse con ella, el cuarto giró furioso. El sabor seco de sus propios labios, le recordó el tono cantarín de la malsana advertencia. Gemiditos lastimeros lucharon por salir. ¿Qué clase de mujer podía ser Anya Braginskaya y por qué mostraba tanto interés en un país que ella misma ayudó a debilitar?

China no podía confiar, China jamás cometería el error de entregar…

Paredes de un intenso rojo oscuro, frescos de épocas mejores. Acercándose a una de las pinturas, sintió el dolor ajeno. Allí estaba _ella_, Imperio Ruso, adornada con joyas y alhajas, rodeada de zares y zarinas. Allí estaba _ella_, Anya, sin sonrisa en su rostro y con la felicidad oscurecida, Allí estaba _ella_, el cambio era enorme, junto a los Romanov en un cuadro pintado… quizás poco antes del siniestro Domingo Sangriento.

Tragó saliva, pestañeó. El vestido rosa buscaba cegarla, la imagen de una bella muñequita carente de vida se repetía como los relámpagos previos a la tormenta.

Tan iguales, tan distintas, tan consientes de la desesperación.

La Araña del Norte, no, El Monstruo del Norte ¿sabía lo que pasaría?, ¿planeaba _algo_ durante esas fechas?, ¿disfrutaba el olor a la sangre derramada?, ¿sonreía mientras les…?

Mareada, incapaz de pensar con claridad, la pequeña oriental retrocedió a ciegas. Su paso torpe fue interrumpido por el pesado escritorio de abedul blanco.

Hipó, sus pies le obligaron a voltear, los girasoles regalaron un cruento saludo.

Ella había sido grande, poderosa, estúpida. Ella se había…

Furia interna decidió estremecerla, memorias de un pasado no tan lejano, ilusiones que luchaban por llegar. Temblorosa, agitada, dio la espalda a la puerta. Sus manos se asieron sobre los bordes de alguna silla. Estaba sola, ¡se había quedado sola!, ¡ahora _sus_ humanos le culpaban de todo!

Lágrimas saladas se le acumularon en los ojos, ruidos suaves le devolvieron a la realidad. Alzando la mirada, intentando peinarse, guardó silencio. Orbes doradas buscaron al ligero palpitar, la curiosidad irrespetuosa le obligó a correr el malsano florero y descubrir la segunda cosa más bella que en varios años de su _nueva_ existencia había visto.

Allí, ante ella, la cajita de fría porcelana que Unión Soviética le había encargado escondía un secreto que todos sus sentidos le pedían revelar. Allí, ante ella, aquel dichoso objeto parecía más hermoso que nunca, más llamativo, más encantador. Volviéndose a sentir indigna, escuchando el sonido de su orgullo roto, tomó aquello que no le pertenecía. Sus dedos tocaron el frío tacto de lo ajeno, el síndrome de la abstinencia corrió por su cerebro.

Un latido, dos, tres. Pulsaciones extrañas en un objeto sin vida, la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Lista para disculparse, esperando un estallido de furia, volteó de manera violenta. La rusa le dedicó una sonrisa infantil, por instinto, Chun Yan apretó la misteriosa caja contra su pecho.

―¡_Privyet _Peonía! ― saludó su aliada. ―Anya se encuentra feliz de verte, hace tiempo que no hablamos a solas.

Congelada en su lugar, el país más antiguo dudó unos segundos. La eslava, se movió con un paso grácil, felino. Creyendo ver cosas, China asintió obligada. En realidad, sólo quería volver a casa. El corazón le latió enfurecido, casi regañándole por la mentira.

―Quiero hablar contigo, Rusia. ― dijo y su fuero interno se debatió en preguntándose cuándo la niñita de rojas mejillas creyó tener derecho para ponerle apodos. ―Tengo dudas sobre esto…

Un _aru_ suave se escapó de sus labios, la boca de la más alta tembló llena de felicidad. Tomándose unos segundos para contestar, Soviética le regaló caricias a esas _estúpidas_ flores.

―¿Son bonitas, _da_? ― soltó luego de un rato, sorprendiendo a la china, curvándose para sentir un olor invisible. ―Dos no es un buen número y dicen que el trece regala desgracias, pero puedo darte tres y yo desecharía una…

Perdiéndose en cálculos mentales, se enderezó despacio. Sus mejillas tomaron una mueca infantil, cuentas poco claras parecieron entretenerla.

― ¡Entonces te daré tres, Rusia se quedará con once y le dará una a Prusia! ― resolvió logrando asustar a la oriental. ―Prusia ha estado decaída estos días, ¡estoy segura que se alegrará! Muchas personas dicen que no huelen a nada, pero son tontos y no pueden darse cuenta. ― como si no quisiera ser interrumpida, movió las manos en un gesto soñador. ―Tienen el aroma de un día de primavera, con aire un poco húmedo y aroma a tierra mojada… como si los rayos de sol decidieran besar tu piel. Huelen igual que China.

Sonrojada, sorprendida, Chun Yan bajó el rostro. Hablar con Anya, a veces, era como bucear en un mar lleno de estrellas.

―Quiero saberlo, Rusia. ― insistió hundiendo dedos finos sobre la extraña caja. ― ¿Por qué yo?

Rumor de viento frío, susurros de pasos traviesos. Jugando con sus hebras rubias, la más joven fingió pensar. Un dedo enguantado fue llevado hasta su boca.

―Porque China es China. ― canturreó como obvia respuesta. ― ¿Ya leíste el libro que te di?, ¿qué piensas de _El Estado y la Revolución_? ¡Podemos leerlo juntas! Anya estará feliz de explicarte todo lo que no entiendas.

Bufó, las palmas de la rusa se juntaron en un sonido mudo. Chun Yan negó con la cabeza y la contempló desde más abajo.

―No contestas mi pregunta, Unión Soviética. ― soltó con cierto tono grave. ― ¡Sólo cambias de tema, _aru_! ¿Cómo quieres qué confíe en ti, si fuiste una de las que ayudó a derrocarme?

Palabras fuertes, dolientes, punzantes. Ignorando las lágrimas que manchaban estelas amatistas, Chun Yan tembló. Lo que había en el interior de la caja, palpitó con un cántico casi hiriente.

― ¿Pequeña Peonía no confía en mí? ― lamentó y una lágrima pesada rodó por su blanca mejilla. Sollozos, respiros hondos, otro cambio abrupto de humor. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así?, ¿cómo silenciar a su corazón enloquecido? ―¡Rusia tiene una idea! ― bramó y, de golpe, las chispas de agua desaparecieron. ―Te regalaré mi cajita secreta con su contenido, así Chun Yan sabe todo lo que significa para mí.

La duda eterna, el remordimiento constante. Tragando saliva miró hacia los girasoles, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

―Me los regaló mi _papa_. ― susurró la rubia adelantándose a cualquier pensamiento imprudente. ―Dice que Rusia es _bonita,_ mis gobernantes anteriores nunca me dijeron eso.

Se relajó, una risilla nerviosa decidió volar y calmar los ánimos.

―Yo también creo que eres una bonita_ mujer_. ― soltó algo apenada. ―Aceptaré tu regalo, ¿puedo... puedo ver qué hay adentro?

La caída de la noche, luz de tenue luna alumbrándolo todo, lámparas moradas asintiendo sin palabras.

―Es mi _serdtse_. ― contestó en un marcado ruso. ―Siempre perteneció a Chun Yan y ahora irá con su dueña. Ella lo cuidará y lo mantendrá contento.

No entendió lo dicho y quizás fue lo mejor, porque al abrir el paquete la curiosidad malsana le hizo pagar su precio. Aterrada, con el rostro ligeramente descompuesto, clavó la mirada sobre la expresión de Anya. Estelas doradas buscaron estrellas violetas.

―¡Esto es tu corazón!. ― gritó haciendo retumbar los vidrios. ―¡¿Cómo es posible que…?

Como una niñita que acababa de hacer una travesura, Unión Soviética ladeó la cabeza. Hilos color sol bailaron gráciles.

―_Da_, es mi _serdtse_ y ahora te lo di a ti para que lo cuides. ― se tocó el pecho. Allí donde el órgano vital debía estar, sólo quedaba un hueco negro. ―Se sale desde el Domingo Sangriento, Rusia no sabe por qué…

El estómago revuelto, aullidos atascados. Alarmada, evitando escapar, vio dejos de pena resplandeciendo.

―Desde… ¿el Domingo Sangriento.? ― repitió mirando las flores que el superior de Anya había comprado. ―Rusia, _debes_ tenerlo. Es _tú_ corazón yo no podría…

Se acercó, Unión Soviética negó con violencia, algo en su rostro denotaba terror. Volviendo a las lágrimas, hipó fuerte. El corazón vibrante latió agitado.

―Por más que lo devuelva a su lugar, siempre se sale. ― se detuvo, el ventanal transparente interrumpió toda huida, tela rosa se apeó asustada. ―_Duele_. ― susurró. ―Cada vez que se sale… _duele_. China debe cuidarlo por mí, Anya lo perdería… _Anya _ es torpe y por eso su gente no la quiere. Chun Yan es fuerte y va a cuidar el corazón de Soviética.

Tembló, labios rosados saltaron frenéticos, gotas de agua amenazaron con salir. Acortando la distancia que les separaba, la más antigua de las Fuerzas Aliadas respiró profundo. Había algo en Soviética que la asemejaba a una niña pequeñita, había algo en Anya que lograba enloquecer el interior de República Popular.

¿Qué clase de persona era su nueva aliada?, ¿por qué circulaban rumores tan horribles? Ignorando cada advertencia, sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría, miró a su alrededor. De golpe, todo estaba demasiado claro.

―Yo lo guardaré, _aru_. ― aseguró tranquilizándola. ―No deberías estar llorando, eres un país grande ahora.

Feliz de saberse aún importante para alguien, quizás incluso un país en _igualdad_ de condiciones, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Si aquella niña de mejillas sonrosadas había superado a la nieve manchada de rojo, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo la más vieja de las aliadas?

―Entonces, Rusia cuidará de Peonía. ― prometió bajito y sus manos frías se cerraron suaves sobre las de su futura novia, como el aleteo de una dulce mariposa buscando el calor de la primavera. ―Para que podamos ser felices. _¿Da?_

República Popular asintió. No podía discutir contra eso. A veces, Chun Yan, simplemente deseaba quedarse por siempre a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del capítulo.<strong>

**Tradiciones rusas: **Rusia es un país con más raíces orientales que occidentales, para todos los que estudian sus costumbres es algo obvio. En este caso, regalar flores es una tradición muy común y extendida (de hombres a mujeres, de mujeres a mujeres, de mujeres a hombres y de hombres a hombres) que no siempre tiene connotaciones románticas. Te pueden dar flores para tu aniversario, cumpleaños, festejar un ascenso laboral o para despedir a un fallecido… ¿La diferencia? Para honrar a los difuntos, siempre se usa un número par de flores (por ello mismo Rusia regala tres flores a China y luego piensa regalarle una a Prusia, una las regala como símbolo de su amor… la otra como muestra de amistad o _camaradería_) Ahora, ¿Por qué Soviética no se queda con trece flores en su ramo? Básicamente, en Rusia se cree que el número trece trae desgracias. Si alguien se queda con un ramo de trece flores, debe regalar uno para evitar tener mala suerte.

**Abedul: **Es el árbol tradicional de Rusia.

_**Papa:**_(sin acento) es la fonética para **папа** (papá)

_**Serdtse: **_Fonética para** сердце **(Y, cómo muchos adivinaron, Anya lleva gran parte del capítulo diciéndole que le regala su corazón… de la forma más literal posible)

**El Estado y la Revolución**: Escrito por Lenin en 1917, es un texto clave para comprender las ideas de lo que debería ser y de cómo sería la Revolución Rusa.

**El corazón de Rusia:** Hay muchas interpretaciones para este tema. En el caso de Ivan, varios fanáticos suelen decir que se sale de su lugar a causa del desaliento, los sueños rotos y la tristeza que siente al ver/al saber fracasar a su comunismo (teoría que en parte apoyo, pero a la que también me atrevo de agregar más hechos históricos). Como pequeño headcanon personal, y mucho más aplicado con fem!Federación Rusa, tomo este detalle como el dolor que Anya siente al ver sufrir su gente durante el Domingo Sangriento, la primera guerra Ruso-Japonesa, el analfabetismo, la pobreza y la Primera Guerra Mundial (sucesos no citados en orden cronológico)

* * *

><p>Capítulo largo, fluffy y esponjadito. Insisto, ponerme en el lugar de Chun Yan fue un tanto complicado… y mucho más darle un motivo para que ella vuelva a confiar tanto en Rusia como en sus propias fuerzas.<p>

¿Podrías confiar en alguien como Anya (con todos los rumores que sobre ella se dicen) cuando, después de todo, ayudó a derrocarte y luego te devolvió el poder?, ¿podrías volver a entregar tu corazón luego de que te lo hayan roto de una forma tan horrible?, y (sobre todo) ¿podrías seguir confiando en tus propias fuerzas?

En cierta forma, sé que no quedó como yo quería… y estoy casi segura China se encontrará un poco OOC… Por eso tardé tanto. A defensa del oneshot, debo decir que es uno de los que más me gustó en concepto… y que no pierdan pista sobre ciertos detalles.

La actualización de la siguiente semana, nos traerá una historia entre Ivan y (nuevamente) Chun Yan como países. Será mi primer lemmon/p0rn hetero… y mentiría si no les admitiera que eso me tiene algo nerviosa.

Aún así, ¡buena semana, gracias por leer!

Próximas actualizaciones: hetero!RoChu, RoChu.

**Loto de Origami.** ¡Siento mucho la demora! ¡De verdad, perdón!. Aquí te dejo el segundo histórico, ¡espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Entre otras cosas siempre creí que (hablando en los canons de Hetalia) la llegada a la realidad del Yao Imperial fue dura. Quizás no por el hecho de que no le pasaron cosas, sino porque fueron varias cosas que le ocurrieron al mismo tiempo y en el mismo trayecto de años. Rusia!Soviético, a pesar de lo ocurrido en sus tiempos de Imperio Ruso, se mantiene soñando una mejoría para su gente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en una semana!

**Kana-Asuki. **Jajaja, el hetero!RoChu es un tanto extraño de encontrar, pero siempre se ven más cosas de Yao con Anya en casi cualquier situación que arts +18 de Vanya con Chun Yan, ;#; me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad! '**Fragmentos**_**' **_fue un capítulo importante para mí porque me aventuré en un contenido histórico un tanto específico de ambos países. Adasda, ¡gracias por leer y espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado!

¡Hasta dentro de una semana y gracias a todos los que agregan a sus favoritos!

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejar un review.<p> 


	6. Mariposa

¡Hola a todos! ¡Nueva actualización!, en esta ocasión les traigo un oneshot de 2113 palabras (todo lo extra que ven, son aclaraciones de términos y un poco de historia rejuntada)

Para iniciar bien, quiero agradecer a Desu, quién como buena roler de parejas hetero (básicamente, su noruego anda relacionado con una de las hermanas del rusito) actuó como conejillo de Indias y leyó todo el capítulo para evitar cualquier bestialidad de mi parte… y es que insisto, es mi primer intento de oneshot lemon… así que pido la sincera señalización de errores y la comprensión. También, debo decirle gracias a Subaru, quién me ayudó con varias términos en chino, y a ustedes por leer.

Sin más que decirles, ¡Al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia especial:<strong> Smut, lemon, hetero, Rusia/fem!China.

Disclaimer: Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Mariposa<strong>**.**** ―**

Fue un beso alargado, profundo. Dejando que sus lenguas bailasen al compás de una música ahogada, Federación Rusa buscó respirar. El aire se le había escapado de los pulmones al ser rozado en su exacto punto de quiebre.

―Eso es trampa. ― susurró separándose un poco, apartando el cabello castaño del rostro que tanto amaba. ―Chun Yan _juega_ sucio.

Bajo él, la mujer rió. Su ropa a medio sacar y los pechos al aire le asemejaron a una bonita mariposa.

― ¿Pequeño _Yī wàn_habla de hacer trampas, _aru_? ― preguntó y esta vez, una de sus piernas tocó al ya despierto Siberia. ― ¿Tan rápido? Pero todavía no hemos iniciado.

Fingiendo decepción chasqueó la lengua, vívidos tonos rojos prendieron la cara del ruso.

―Dos semanas sin vernos, _da_. ― soltó en propia defensa. ―Rusia extrañaba a su Peonía.

Ella pestañeó, una, dos, tres veces. Había rara sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras, había rara sinceridad en los movimientos del que antes fue Soviético. Sintiéndose mujer y no la niña que a veces fingía ser ante las otras naciones, gimió fuerte. Las traviesas manos de Rusia masajearon sus pequeños senos.

―Hermosa. ― balbuceó pellizcando los botones sonrosados de la china. ―Mi Pequeña Peonía es una mujer hermosa.

Complacida, mordiéndose los labios, decidió continuar. Dedos hábiles buscaron cicatrices en el cuello del más alto, el rostro del chico supo adquirir nuevos colores. Allí estaba, la expresión que a ella tanto le gustaba, la mueca que sabía delatar su diferencia de edades, todo lo que indicaba que (a pesar del físico) él seguía siendo un niño convertido en hombre; pero era _**su**_niño y hombre. Suyo y de nadie más, suyo y sólo suyo, desde la primera unión hasta los tiempos modernos, desde su primer beso hasta las confesiones más profundas de ilusiones y temores.

― _Èluósī_ debe ser un bueno. ― devuelta a la realidad paralizó el avance ruso, la lengua de Ivan se inmovilizó cuando dibujaba figuras inconexas en su estómago. Sintiendo un shock eléctrico recorrerle la piel, China se paró despacio. La cama chilló quejándose entre tanto peso. ―Y siquiera me ha desvestido por completo, eres _cruel_.

Otro _aru_ suave coronó todo, mariposas extrañas elevaron el calor del cuarto. Tembloroso, sin saber qué ocurriría, Ivan jaló despacio los pantalones de la oriental. Su tez blanca buscaba recuperarse de las llagas apasionadas que Chun Yan había dejado.

―Me gusta verte así. ― le dijo mientras la tela se deslizaba hasta morir interrumpida por el colchón. ―Mi Pequeño Ivan luce adorable desde aquí.

Evitó hablar, sus labios volvieron al avance. Atacando el sexo de la mujer, deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa interior, contempló con orgullo la visión del bello espectáculo. Aún de pie, agitada, la húmeda femineidad de Chun Yan era una tentadora invitación al pecado; aún sentado a sus pies, el apresado miembro de _Yī wàn _era un camino sin retorno acompañado de fuertes hombros anchos. En el interior de ambos, dentro de aquellos cuerpos que tanto se parecían al que tenían los seres humanos, algo quemaba. Bullía. Gritaba pidiendo más.

Ella estaba segura de no haber conocido otro hombre que pudiera despertar con tan pocas acciones, sentimientos y sensaciones tan ocultas; él solía repetir que Peonía era un sol cálido en medio de una eterna noche. Los dos se necesitaban con exagerada urgencia, hambriento deseo, desmesurado amor; porque después de ellos sólo la nada quedaba y a esa nada ya la habían experimentado casi toda la vida.

―China tiene un sabor dulce, ― canturreó con cierto aire juguetón. ― me pregunto si podré…

Interrumpiéndose, separándole los labios bajos, buscó _aquel_ punto de quiebre. El perlado cuerpo de su amada oriental terminó de ceder, lamidas traviesas siguieron rozándole.

―Ivan… ― casi gimió en un tono tan alto que logró sorprender al ruso. ―Espera, _aru_…

No fue una petición ni una súplica, su voz tronó como una orden que Federación Rusa decidió ignorar. Abriéndose paso con cuidado, jugueteando con el clítoris hinchado y palpitante de República Popular, regaló caricias circulares sobre el sexo sin bellos de la chica. Para él, _**su**_ Flor de Oriente, guardaba las más dulces fragancias, las expresiones más excitantes, los sabores más deliciosos.

― ¡_Aiyaa,__ Èluósī_! ― China gritó, primero clavándole las uñas sobre la vieja cicatriz que para Ivan significaba tanto, luego tumbándolo de espaldas gracias a una efectiva (pero cariñosa) patada. ― ¡Tu _ama_ quiere que esperes!

Tan suave como la seda que ella solía comerciar, tan fuerte como el rugido de un poderoso tigre. Entendiendo el juego, besando el tibio pie que aún reposaba en su pecho, Ivan ladeó la cabeza y fingió cierta culpa.

― ¿_Kitaĭ_ me castigará? ― preguntó y esta vez, parte de su oración salió en un ruso seco y duro. ― ¿_Ama_ cree que _Rossíiskaya Federátsiya_ es _malo_?

Cómoda en aquel lugar, presionando con cierta delicadeza, pintó una sonrisa bailarina. Su pierna escapó del agarre y bajó en algo que Vanya pudo considerar como un movimiento coqueto.

― _Shì_. ― sentenció llegando hasta los bóxers estampados de girasoles. ―No queremos que tu esencia Yang se desperdicie, tienes que nutrirte con mi Ying.

Rusia ahogó una infantil risa, ciertas creencias de la asiática aún le sorprendían. Sumido en el deseo, contemplando con privilegios los detalles de su femineidad y senos, serpenteó entretenido. La erección que llevaba encima era más que dolorosa.

― ¿Entonces qué harás para…? ― no terminó de hablar, los siguientes movimientos le habían detenido. Hundiéndose contra el colchón, enredó dedos gruesos contra las rojas sábanas. ―¡_Chun Yan_!

Fue un acto rápido, apenas notable. De alguna forma que él no podía entender, ella terminó por desvestirle sólo usando un pie. Un elegante y tierno pie. Arrojando la ropa íntima lejos, aún más lejos de la peonía y bufanda que descansaban celosamente cuidadas en la mesa de noche, China rió sin poder ocultar una sana timidez. El cálido miembro de su esposo se erguía frente a ella, soportando las frías temperaturas de Moscú.

―Tu Tallo de Jade luce ansioso, ― murmuró arrodillándose frente a la nación más alta. ―pero debe aguantar un poco más. _Yī wàn_ ya lo dijo, dos semanas es mucho tiempo, tendríamos que arreglar algunas cosas…

Tomándolo detrás de los testículos, muy cerca de su recto, hizo una ligera presión y Rusia supo de inmediato qué tramaba. El punto _Jen-mo_ (o así creía que se llamaba) detendría la eyaculación por unos minutos más… y el seguiría allí, enloqueciéndose entre el cielo y el infierno.

Cada suspiro abrasado, cada caricia dulce. Burbujas excitantes explotaban en sus estómagos, el interior se les estremecía. Pensar con claridad costaba, respiraciones quemadas lo inundaron todo.

―_Ahora_ podemos continuar. ― besando al palpitante Siberia, succionó sumida en el deseo. El mundo del ruso tembló. ― ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta insensata, juguetona, casi cruel. Asintiendo a través de un gemido hondo, se mordió los labios. Nuevas lamidas se deslizaron por la punta de su miembro, un mordisco sin daño decidió depositarse como un dulce regalo de algún contemplativo Dios.

―China, _da_, _ama_ China… ― empezó y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. ―_Por favor…_

La mujer se detuvo un poco, aquella súplica era deliciosa. Con su rostro enrojecido y la boca seca, dio un último beso. La nuez de Adán de Ivan, siempre oculta por aquella vieja bufanda, bailaba de forma arrítmica. Arriba, abajo.

― ¿Por favor, _qué_? ― continuó divertida, a pesar que ahora eran sus propios pechos descubiertos los que llevaban un ritmo frenético. ― ¿Acaso Ivan quiere un trato especial?

A Rusia le gustaban los _juegos_, Ivan adoraba jugar. Especialmente en la intimidad, especialmente cuando era ella la que tomaba las riendas de todo. Sintiendo un azote benigno en sus muslos, deseó poseer aquella entrada húmeda y sonrosada.

En algún momento, en toda la noche, la timidez de ambos huyó hacia el cielo manchado de estrellas.

―Déjame ser uno contigo, _necesito_ ser uno contigo.

Curvó una sonrisa involuntaria, un leve hilo de líquido preseminal escapó de sus labios, miradas deseosas se encontraron.

― ¿_Uno_ con China _aru_? ― burló y su vocecilla femenina sonó, a oídos del ruso, como las bellas poesías que su gente escribía durante el Siglo de Oro. ―Eres un buen niño…

Había algo en las perlas amatistas de Ivan, _algo_ que siempre resplandecía al verla, _algo _que le hacía sentir la mujer más bella del mundo, la más bonita de ambos universos.

A ella le gustaba sentirse así porque, a sus ojos, Rusia era perfecto.

―Los niños buenos merecen un premio. ― soltó cerca de su oído, bajito, como un secreto dulce entre dos amantes. ― ¿Estarás siempre conmigo?

El más joven asintió, un placer ardiente le quemaba, la necesidad gritaba en idiomas nunca escuchados. Ivan quería tenerla, amarla, penetrarla una y otra vez, cuidarla para siempre, regalarle placer, protegerla del frío y la soledad. Quería estar con su esposa más que nada en el mundo. Quizás había conocido muchas mujeres, pero sólo existía una Chun Yan. Solamente ella era la hermosa Perla del Oriente.

― _Navsegda_ ― respondió y, a pesar de que la mujer ya sabía el significado de aquella promesa, se aclaró la garganta, respiró hondo. ― _Y__ǒ__ngyu__ǎ__n_, Peonía.

China sonrió, los ojos se aguaron por unos instantes. Controlando el impulso de hundirse en los labios de su marido, apoyó sus rodillas fuera de las piernas de Rusia y se dejó sentar en aquella hombría por la cual su ser clamaba.

―Ivan… ― jadeó esperando que sus paredes internas se ajustaran al cuerpo invasor. ― _YA budu s toboĭ navsegda_

Lo dicho tenía significado. Un significado importante, profundo. Nunca más la dejaría sola, nunca más serían separados. Apretando una suave sonrisa, arqueó la pelvis adentrándose en aquella deseosa cueva; ella le imitó marcando suaves movimientos pasionales. Gemidos quemados se mezclaron a un nivel tan puro y lejano como el de sus esencias. Porque eso estaba ocurriendo, se unían en cuerpo y alma.

―_Vanya…_

Entendiendo la señal, Rusia atrapó con su mano libre uno de los senos de República Popular y desplazó aquellos dedos desprovistos de guantes con la misma delicadeza que un niño ciego práctica la lectura en braille. Despacio, cuidadoso, hacia la izquierda y derecha, apretando aquel suave pezón endurecido, aumentando el nivel de las estocadas al escucharla gemir cada vez más.

―_Vanya_… ― insistió ella pero, esta vez, su voz sonó como un hilo suspendido en el tiempo. ―_Ivan…_

Jadeó, reguló la respiración, tragó saliva, el vaivén de las caderas y los círculos espirales le sabían dulce. La visión de aquella hermosa mujer apenas iluminada le enloquecía.

―_¿Da?_ ― casi aulló al sentir como la dulce Ciudad Prohibida de China se endurecía alrededor de Siberia. ― _Pion_…

La calidez de ambos se ahondaba en el corazón del otro, manos frágiles y pequeñas acariciaron a otras más frías y ásperas, selvas acarameladas brillaron llenas de vida, estrellas amatistas refulgieron.

―Eres mi buen niño. ― le susurró, apartando el agarre de Ivan y conduciendo aquella mano en un camino hipnótico hasta la cicatriz que rajaba la piel de su espalda. ―Un hombre fuerte y bueno.

Hablaba con dificultad, hablaba casi a sílabas, pero él le comprendió y agradeció. Muchas cosas habían pasado en sus vidas, muchas veces fueron forzados, pero ahora se tenían.

Ahora era importante y nadie, siquiera los recuerdo de Horda de Oro lastimándole o insultándole, podía apagar la paz que ella le brindaba.

Sollozo, bufó, le miró directo a los ojos, sintió a Moscú palpitar enloquecido. Cubriéndose la boca para no gritar de placer, viendo como incluso Ivan intentaba controlarse, se sintió cerca del clímax.

― _W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ_

Las palabras volaron hasta los oídos de Rusia, ella se meció sobre él, las últimas embestidas antes de liberarse eclipsaron su mente… y pudo sentir cómo su esencia _Ying_ salía y el caliente líquido _Yang_ de Ivan buscaba acogida en su interior.

― _Ya lyublyu tebya_. ― respondió él, en su idioma poroso.

Se amaban, estaban juntos a pesar de las diferencias entre su gente. Ignorando el canto de algún celular, quizás la molesta americana necesitaba más reuniones, China se retiró con pereza, sus dedos se desenredaron por unos segundos. El aire frío, de golpe, los azotó.

― _¿Deberíamos…?_

Él dudo, besos caminantes regalaron dulces roces sobre la línea de la mandíbula ajena. Ella negó tranquila, infantil, mejillas encendidas se ocultaron contra el pecho del más joven.

― _No_. ― contestó y se dejó abrazar por fuertes brazos de hombre. ―Hoy Chun Yan e Ivan son humanos.

Maternal le besó en los labios, jugó con despeinadas hebras cenizas, rió cómo el aleteó suave de una hermosa mariposa.

Y él… él la miró complacido, emocionado. Estando juntos, el pasado eran solamente memorias borrosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del capítulo.<strong>

Capítulo largo, picante y con muchas cosas por explicar, así como a mí me gustan. Creo que, lo principal, es decir que justamente elegí ésta pareja porque casi no existe +18 de ellos. Es como si todos les vieran juntos de forma tierna, pero muchos olvidan que Chun Yan y Vanya son dos países adultos, con necesidades físicas y amorosas… No es como si Ivan aplaste a su esposa cada vez que tienen relaciones, ni como si Chun Yan no supiera cómo satisfacer su cuerpo y a su novio. China es, de los países aparecidos en Hetalia, uno de los que tiene una cultura sexual más antigua y rica para explicar. Para los taotistas chinos, una de las cosas que más impactó en su primer contacto con occidente, es el trato tabú que Occidente tenía con la sexualidad.

Los estudios sobre la sexualidad estuvieron siempre presentes en la cultura china. En algunos períodos estudiada, desarrollada y en otras condenada por oficiales confucionistas y budistas, pero **siempre** con una fuerte presencia literaria. Trato literario que, en sí, es reciente para nuestro Occidente si pensamos que los primeros en tratarlo fueron los alemanes (Freud entre ellos) a fines de siglo XIX comparado con los chinos que se habían abocado en el tema durante la primera Dinastía Han (221 AC ― 24 DC) teniendo así numerosos tratados con ricos detalles sobre toda la actividad sexual resaltando la importancia del placer mutuo.

**Terminologías y pequeños detalles.**

**Yī wàn****:** Fonética china para 伊万 (Ivan)

**Èluósī****:** Fonética china para Rusia.

**Kitaĭ****: **Fonética rusa para Китай (China)

**Rossíiskaya Federátsiya****:** Fonética rusa para русская Федерация (Federación Rusa)

**Shì****:** Fonética china para sí.

**Esencias Yang y Ying:** El esperma es el bien más precioso del hombre, es la fuente de su salud física y de su energía vital (Yang). Esta última disminuirá a menos que se compense con una cantidad equivalente de esencia Ying femenina. Para ello el hombre debe darle completa satisfacción a la mujer cada vez que tiene contacto sexual con ella.

Debido a la porción limitada de esperma que el hombre posee, debe restringir la pérdida de su energía especialmente a los días en los cuales la mujer es más propensa para concebir, esto es, cuando ella tenga la suficiente esencia Yin que provea una fertilidad mayor.

Durante los otros días el hombre debía hacer que la mujer alcanzara el orgasmo sin perder su energía vital. De esta forma ambos se beneficiarían en cada coito: él fortaleciendo su esencia vital, ella estimulando e intensificando su esencia Yin. Este principio implicaba que el hombre tenía que aprender a prolongar el acto sexual sin llegar al orgasmo de modo que pudiera absorber, al aumentar el tiempo en el cual su miembro estaba en el interior de la mujer, la esencia Yin que lo revitaliza.

Una vez que esta actividad es realizada correctamente, la esencia Yang del hombre, fortalecida con la femenina, asciende a lo largo de la columna beneficiando al cerebro y a todo el organismo.

Si el hombre eyacula cuando la mujer tiene una mayor posibilidad de ser fecundada, la pérdida de esencia Yang se compensa con el nacimiento de hijos perfectos en cuerpo y mente. Con ello la realización adecuada del acto sexual no sólo beneficia la salud de los padres sino también la de su descendencia.

**Tallo de Jade:** Tallo de Jade y Puerta de Jade (en su orden, corresponden a los órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos) fueron eufemismos utilizados (principalmente) en los poemas y poesías chinos.

**Punto Jen****―****Mo: **Al presionar el punto Jen-Mo un punto de acupresión en el perineo, a medio camino entre el ano y el escroto, el hombre reabsorbe su semen (ching), que constituye una poderosa mezcla de todas sus energías físicas, y los mezcla con su Ch'i (fuerza vital cósmica). Básicamente, aletarga la eyaculación masculina.

**Siglo de Oro en la Literatura Rusa: **Así se le llama al siglo XIX, donde tanto la poesía como la prosa llegaron a su apogeo. A principios de siglo la corriente principal de la literatura rusa era el Romanticismo, aunque más tarde sería el realismo literario el que alcanzaría mayor importancia.

**Navsegda****:** Fonética rusa de навсегда, significa: _para_ _siempre_.

**Y****ǒ****ngyu****ǎ****:**Fonética china de 永远 significa: _para siempre_.

**YA budu s toboĭ navsegda****: **Una pronunciación aproximada para: Я буду с toboĭ навсегда (voy a estar contigo para siempre)

**Pion:** El apodo que Rusia ya utilizó para ella (Peonía), en este caso dicho en ruso (пион)

**W****ǒ**** ài n****ǐ****:** Uno de los más conocidos, es la fonética para 我爱你 (te amo)

**Ya lyublyu tebya****:** El segundo más conocido, fonética para я люблю тебя (te amo, dicho en ruso)

**Variedades y curiosidades.**

**Unirse en cuerpo y alma:** Para ambos países significa mucho. En Rusia, la virginidad no es tan importante en la actualidad, mientras el acto sexual sea con la persona que se ama. Tanto para Chun Yan, Vanya y su gente, la unión sexual se alcanza en un límite más allá de lo físico. Ambas naciones tradicionalistas, tienen un fuerte sentido sobre esto.

**Sexo oral.**

_Si la flauta es soplada entonces la energía fluirá libremente. Has que se llene y el viento se levanta en el tope de la cabeza. La tarea de la mujer es soplar la flauta. Ella debe sentarse frente al hombre, opuesto a él. Si la flauta no es soplada, la energía no entrara y si la energia no entra, el camino supremo no se abrirá. Si el camino no es abierto, entonces el elixir no pasara. Cuando la mujer toca la flauta, el camino de la energía se abre y el elixir entonces se refina. El sentir que el viento se levanta y la energía llega a la cabeza es el resultado de que se toque la flauta._

(…)

_Este es el método seguido por los dragones y los tigres cuando tienen relaciones. Primero, la mujer ha de tocar la flauta, para que la energía se genere y se abra el camino misterioso. Luego toca suavemente los pechos y entrelaza los muslos. Los dos deben inclinarse hacia el otro y abrazarse. Excita sus emociones hasta que se hagan intensas. Alterna tu papel entre la acción pasiva y la activa. Usa tu lengua para besar y chupar la de ella hasta que el fuego de su corazón se active. Cuando ella sienta un placer intenso y su rostro tenga un color rojizo, entonces ella ofrecerá su perla. En este momento excítala una y otra vez. Cuando su pasión interior esta en movimiento y esta a punto de llegar al destino usa la lengua en el corazón de la perla y el dragón para explorar la cueva del tigre. Finalmente, cuando la lengua es como el hielo y la cabeza del dragón como fuego, deja que ella dirija los movimientos. Yo, por ejemplo, no me muevo. Si me moviera, entonces no podría vencerla en la batalla. Por lo tanto, sigo los consejos de mi maestro: durante una batalla, uno debe saber cuándo dejar que el otro sea agresivo, cuando el oponente es agresivo, no pretendas ser el héroe. Finalmente, cuando la mujer esta excitada hasta el punto en el cual ya no puede contenerse, ella siente lo más profundo de su interior. Cuando llega el momento de la vida intensa, ella baja la cabeza y cierra sus ojos y un dulce rocío llena su boca. Ahora, ella busca dentro de mi boca con su lengua mientras yo respiro por la nariz haciendo que se abra el camino posterior. Luego, haz que ella ponga sus pies hacia el cielo mientras la cueva esta caliente y la cabeza del dragón llena de fuego. Muévete lentamente al principio y luego un poco mas fuerte hasta que consigas el camino correcto._

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aquí abajo, ¡gracias por leer y saciar su curiosidad! La siguiente actualización nos traerán un Gakuen entre Yao e Ivan (universo alterno), luego otro capítulo de las nenas y nuevamente una historia hetero, pero esta vez entre Yao y Anya.<p>

¡Nos leemos en una semana! Muchos agradecimientos a todos los que agregan la historia a favoritos y a todos los que se pasan a comentar.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<p> 


	7. Mentiras

¡Sigo viva! Luego de semanas sin aparecer, regreso con este pequeño drabble de 624 palabras. Esta actualización es muy especial para mí, por eso decidí hacerla en un día de semana.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sinceras disculpas, no quise hacerles esperar tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> UA, nombres humanos, shounen ai.

Disclaimer: Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Mentiras.―<strong>

Mariposas moribundas volando alto, el cielo azul convertido en una difícil meta. Listo para despegar y unirse con las estrellas, Ivan Braginsky sonríe tímido. La expresión de sorpresa que su pequeño oriental curva, resalta el ruido que había muerto cuando se abrió la puerta.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Yao-Yao. ― susurra con el rostro escondido entre su vieja y desgastada bufanda. ―Ivan las cuidó para ti.

Tendiendo los cinco girasoles más bonitos de toda la escuela, espera una correcta respuesta. La idea de ser un sucio invasor que buscaba romper la felicidad ajena, irrumpe en su mente atrayendo malos recuerdos.

―Ivan… tu mano. ― murmura, sin embargo, el mayor de los Wang. ―¿Pero qué te ha pasa…?

Asustado, soltando las flores de forma brusca, mira nervioso alrededor. Sus dedos heridos gritan en común agonía, el ramo _bonito_ que tanto había cuidado ahora estaba sucio y lleno de tierra.

―Me he caído, ― miente y el corazón se le acelera hasta alcanzar el ritmo nervioso de un pajarillo encarcelado. ―Ivan es muy torpe.

Recalca lo último, espera que Yao lo crea, da un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos chispean inundados por lágrimas, pero no llora. Él nunca llora. No quiere empezar ése día, no quiere ser un sobrante más.

―Ivan, ― insiste el chico que se había convertido en un magnífico ser inalcanzable. ―debes entrar, _aru_, te curaré para que no se infecten las heridas.

La oferta suena dulce, tentadora, pero el ruso decide permanecer en su lugar. Las orbes escépticas del más bajito, resbalan hasta encontrarse con el regalo caído.

― ¿Son las que cuidabas en el Club de Jardinería, verdad? ― pregunta mientras toma el ramo entre sus hermosas manos. ― Me gustan mucho, no pensé que recordarías mi cumpleaños.

Sonrojándose, los dos, evitan mirarse. Murmullos extraños rompen cualquier encanto, la sensación de ser un extraterrestre horrible golpea al rubio. Saludando a Kiku y Mei con un leve gesto de cabeza, Ivan vuelve a curvar una sonrisa algo triste. La imagen de una familia feliz, de aquel hogar cálido y dulce que él nunca tendrá, flota y reflota como idea macabra atorada en su cerebro.

―Ivan se sacó un siete en su examen de matemáticas. ― dice de golpe y sus palabras logran captar la atención del mayor. ―Nunca he tenido notas tan altas pero… me preguntaba si…

Tragó saliva, lo siguiente sería incómodo. Quería esforzarse e impresionar a Yao, quería demostrarle cuán inteligente podía ser, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería…

Quería estar _para siempre_ con el único sujeto que podía traerle rayos de luz a su vida llena de tristezas.

― _Aiyaa_, claro que seguiré siendo tu tutor, aún te quedan muchas notas por recuperar.

La voz del chino suena tan emocionada, tan feliz, tan llena de _lindos_ sentimientos que logra tumbar todo lo malo que al ruso aqueja y (por unos instantes) el mundo es de dos. Ya no hay miedo ni heridas _feas_ en su cuerpo eternamente blanco, ya no hay un padrastro cruel y abusivo, ya no hay frío, ya no hay dolor, ya no hay miedo…

Pero ellos no son iguales y eso no puede dolerle más.

―No dejarás que mis hermanos crean que soy un mal anfitrión, pasa, Ivan.

Insiste, una vez más, y sus dulces labios finos se mueven en una danza que el eslavo quiere besar.

―Solo un ratito… ― acepta evitando encontrarse con sus selvas color caramelo. ―Debo volver temprano.

A veces Ivan quiere convencerse a sí mismo, quiere creer que sólo está confundido, pero lo que siente crece día a día y a sus cortos dieciséis otoños sabe que aquel chico varios años mayor logró calarle por dentro… aún cuando parezca no querer tomar todas las obligatorias mentiras que el ruso usa para protegerle.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo.<strong>

He dicho ya, que es un capítulo especial. La historia se encuentra basada en uno de mis roles, donde Ivan y Yao son los dos estudiantes de la misma escuela. A pesar de que la vida del chino se encuentre lejos de ser perfecta (en realidad, Yao tiene un pasado realmente triste que Vanya ignora) Ivan no deja de verle como un ser altamente hermoso… porque es el único que (sin contar sus hermanas) le ha demostrado amabilidad y paciencia.

Básicamente, en este punto de la historia, Ivan se da cuenta que se está enamorando de Yao. Aún no sabe si el chino le corresponde y aún se encuentra muy confundido sobre su propia sexualidad. Tampoco se cree 'digno' y (ciertamente) se encuentra aterrado… pero el miedo no viene del dolor físico, sino que teme a quedarse nuevamente sólo o a ver heridos a todos los que quiere.

Es una historia difícil de tragar, subida en una fecha que tiene un significado.

**Ibuxelyn.** ¡Siento mucho la demora, de verdad! He pasado por un horrible bloqueo de escritor. Agradezco de corazón todo lo que me dices y es cierto, encuentro una real pena que no podamos tener más RoChu en español (estoy segura de que fanfiction ha borrado unos varios por su contenido +18). Oh, el primer capítulo… si lo confieso estaba pensado para ser parte de un fic largo, y el último… me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto porque fue mi primer intento de lemon hetero. Ahora sí, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Te prometo que la próxima actualización será pronta.

El siguiente drabble nos traerá a las chicas, así que tendremos un lindo capítulo con Anya y Chun Yan.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<strong>


	8. Silencios

No saben cómo me costó este capítulo, no saben la cantidad de veces que borré y volví a escribir. Siento mucho la demora, pero realmente tuve problemas con la actualización de hoy día. Aún, a pesar del esfuerzo, no me agrada del todo. Creo que la premisa se encuentra bien, pero he tenido horribles problemas al plasmarla... En fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> UA, nombres humanos, shoujo ai.

**Disclaimer:** Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Silencios. <strong>**―**

La música es suave, la música es vida, la música se escucha mejor si Anya canta. Sentada como una muñequita elegante, con sus piernas dobladas bajo ella, Chun Yan curva una dulce sonrisa. Los sonrosados labios de la euroasiática, se mueven casi poseídos por la triste melodía. Sin querer interrumpirla, la oriental contiene un suspiro. El silencio se hace presente y la rubia lo mata cantando una desgarrada canción de amor, que logra lo inamisible conectando sus ojos y las obliga a pensar en imágenes de un futuro demasiado lejano.

Silencios, tristes, agónicos, invisibles.

Hundidas en su universo de dos, incapaces de escuchar el cambio de pista, la china se deja caer en un mundo hermoso y siempre rosa; porque eso es la rusa, una triste princesita rosa encerrada en una rosada torre.

―Cantas genial, Anya. ―suelta y su rostro no se baja cuando la dueña de casa decide saltar hacia la cama, agitando el camisón rosáceo y mostrando más allá de lo permitido por la vista. ―Me gustaría tener tu voz…

Lo dice de forma sincera, lo dice con ansias, lo dice llena de anhelo soñador; pero la más alta se cubre la boca y ríe. Un almohadón travieso, blanco como la recién descubierta ropa interior, vuela directo a la cara de la asiática.

―Mi Pequeña Peonía canta mejor. ― dice la heredera de los Braginsky. ―Además, no soy tan buena.

Duda, guarda silencio, infla las mejillas. Un aire infantil toma sus expresiones y mira a la otra pensando cosas que una _niñita de bien_ no debería pensar; notando partes que no debería notar. El largo cabello sedoso recogido en dos prolijas coletas, su camisón rojo y brillante, las lámparas doradas que pondrían al sol celoso, el cuerpo pequeño y perfecto, bonito, precioso. Todo en la oriental lo ve hermoso, porque toda Chun Yan es hermosa.

―_Aiyaa_, ¡eso no es cierto! ― insiste la de hebras oscuras y la almohada, de golpe, imita a un proyectil endemoniado que busca derribar al enemigo. ―Cantas mejor que yo y bailas bien, ¿por qué no quieres entrar al Club de Arte?

Silencios dolientes, silencios llenos de incómodas verdades. Herida ante la pregunta, quizás demasiado asustada, la de pálidos hilos se deja caer de espaldas. Su pantomima, no logra ocultar la verdad.

―Un día de estos tomaré a Peonía y nos iremos lejos. ― susurra. ―Tendremos una familia pequeña, Anya será muy feliz teniéndote a ti y a varios _deti_.

Sigue hablando, cada vez más bajito, su voz se funde con el molesto ruido de la radio. Diciendo palabras incomprensibles, mezcla dos idiomas. Pero Chun Yan entiende. Entiende los silencios. Entiende el dolor. Entiende la diferencia entre _ser_ y _parecer_, porque a ella también la habían convertido en una _señorita_ lista para casarse con alguien que no había elegido, porque ella también creía en un mundo destinado… hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Anya y el dolor de ambas se hizo uno.

―_Matrioska_ eso…

Se interrumpe, quiere pensarlo, la idea le obliga a debatirse entre lo _bueno_ y lo _malo_. Quiere, pero no debe. Quiere, pero su familia aún tiene mucho peso. Quiere, pero el miedo le obliga a detenerse. Sin necesidad de palabras, decide también saltar a la cama. Su camisón rojo se levanta antes de que ella pueda cubrirse, el sonrojo le embarga y la otra sonríe llena de travesura.

― ¿Tienes algo que no lleve la cara de Kitty? ― pregunta la rubia desde su lugar. ―Aunque todo luce bonito en mi…

No termina de hablar, no puede. El peso de la china cae sobre sus piernas y ambas sonríen. Sus pieles desnudas se frotan sin pena, besos irrumpen suaves; el calor les golpea, pero ninguna de las dos se encuentra lista para atenderle.

―_Anya_… ― llama entre un suave jadeo. ― Yo siempre te cuidaré, _aru_, siempre.

Vuelve al ataque, vuelven a fundirse en una. Encerradas en su mundo de dos, dejando al resto de los eslavos ignorar una escena de dulce amor, se queman en roses inocentes. Las sábanas les ven enredarse y suspirar, hasta quedar dormidas en un abrazo compartido al que todos podrían ver como el de dos buenas amigas. Porque eso fingirían ser hasta poder estar juntas, porque esa era la única forma de tenerse en aquellos momentos, porque algún día serían libres.

El silencio lo es todo. Las mariposas nocturnas, vuelan libres entre los mantos de la piadosa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**_Deti_: **Es la fonética rusa para дети (niños)

740 palabras según mi Word, nada mal... me hubiera gustado que todo quedase de otra forma. Aún creo que pude hacerlo mejor. Muchas gracias a todos por saber esperar, este es otro capítulo significante para mí.

**Pame**; Muchas gracias por leer, bonita ;S; de verdad ... me ha hecho feliz tu rr.

* * *

><p>La siguiente actualización, en orden, nos trae otra historia de Yao y Anya, en esta oportunidad, usando un contexto casi histórico. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!, y gracias (además) a los favoritos que esta historia ha tenido.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<p>


	9. Juegos

¡He resurgido! La vida y el estudio me tenían apartada de todo, pero aquí les traigo una nueva actualización. En este caso en particular, es un momento histórico donde la relación de Yao y Anya (en el canon de Hetalia) comienza a formarse. Me hubiera gustado subir algo más feliz para el cumpleaños de Yao-Yao (ustedes saben, hay dos fechas el 1° y el 10 de Octubre) pero en por el orden dado, nos tocaba este. Aún así, les prometo alguna que otra sorpresa que iré subiendo (espero) durante el transcurso de la semana.

Sin más que decir, ¡al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Juegos<strong>** ―**

Anya curvó una sonrisa canina, perlas amatistas brillaron llenas de poseso odio. Reconociendo aquella mirada como la pintada por Mongolia, Wang Yao tragó seco. Las esperanzas de su pueblo volaron alto disfrazadas de mariposas. Queriendo olvidarse de todo, miró al Imperio Japonés. La expresión que el país del Sol Naciente sostenía, parecía haberse rendido ante el rencor.

―_Ya-po-ni-ya_. ― la mujer susurró y su falsa voz infantil se convirtió en un azote para ambos hombres. ― ¿Te gustan los _juegos_?

Orgulloso igual que un dragón, China apretó la mandíbula. Las órdenes que su jefe había dado latían frescas y sangrantes. Los recuerdos de tiempos mejores, ahora eran lejanos.

Quizás, ellos también se habían ido.

Kiku abrió la boca pero Yao no escuchó nada, el estómago aún se retorcía perseguido por el horror. Sin poder detener la risita estridente de Unión, sabiendo que ella buscaba una justa venganza, República decidió rendirse. El lado humano del viejo Dios murió lapidado por las obligaciones.

―Los niños que no saben _jugar_ son _malos_.

El más antiguo de los Aliados levantó la cabeza, la rusa se tronó los dedos y soltó _algo_ en un dialecto ya olvidado. Dejando a Soviética atacar primero, China contempló el cielo que los unía. La brisa cargada de pólvora se tiñó con el fresco olor de la sangre.

* * *

><p>¡218 palabras! Decir mucho con poco me hace feliz, siempre me costó horrores sintetizar todo en un cuento corto. Como ya habrán adivinado el momento, la acción se sitúa durante las invasiones japonesas a China, Corea, Rusia y Mongolia… período realmente oscuro que podría superar a los experimentos nazis, pero que no es conocido por el común de la gente. Intenté correrme <em>mucho<em> del tema y plantear solamente a los personajes, pero lo que aquí tenemos es a _dark!_Japón y _dark! fem!_Rusia.

Entre otras cosas, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Yao-Yao! En mi país ya es primero de Octubre. Prometo subir algo más animoso pronto, espero que en estas semanas, por el momento puedo decirles que tarde o temprano se vendrán más historias.

Y no, hay una que no será drabbles. Si en la nota de autor ven errores, les pido perdón: llevo días estudiando para una cátedra y meramente ando con la cabeza en otro lado.

**Ibuxelyn:** ¡lamento la demora! Gracias por tus rr's tan hermosos, me inspiraste mucho ;; ¿Cómo estás? ¡Espero que bien!, de verdad. Veamos, iremos por partes:

**Capitulo 8. **Las chicas RoChu… son especiales para mí también. Tendrán, porque tocará, dos capítulos más bien históricos a futuro pero por el momento puedo asegurar fluff y mucho amor para ellas. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, Anya y Chun Yan (en aquel UA) se encuentran en un momento muy especial de su relación. En realidad, todos los UAs tienen un significado específico a pesar de no encontrarse ordenados por el tiempo.

**Capitulo 7. **Adasa, gracias por esas palabras tan bellas; de verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo hasta tal punto (aunque siempre creeré que puedo irme superando… _Mentiras _tiene un importante significado en estos tiempos) Este capítulo, en especial, se basa en uno de los roles que aún no he terminado (creo que en su momento lo dije) tiene mucha trama y realmente mucha investigación sobre las problemáticas puntuales que se sufre en un hogar violento. También juega un momento específico en la línea de los UAs. En cuanto a Yao… _realmente_ me alegra saber que logré proyectarlo tanto, dado que él comienza a sospechar en este punto pero aún no puede acercarse ni ganar tanta confianza con el ruso (si le pregunta, sólo obtendrá una evitación del tema) pero se preocupa por él. Todo Yao quiere ayudar al ruso, aún cuando (por los momentos) pueda hacerlo curándole o brindándole asilo por las noches. Es una historia larga que, si obtengo permiso desde la otra parte, algún día me gustaría adaptarla para ser un fanfic.

**Capitulo 1.**;; Gracias, de verdad, me haces muy feliz. El primer capítulo… ahora le veo tan lejano en tiempo… le tomé un cariño muy especial a este. La personalidad de Ivan… aquel Rusia es su parte cruel y posesiva, listo para tomar venganza sobre los que dañaron de tal forma a su Girasol. No obstante, a pesar de todo, se encuentra dispuesto a permanecer junto a su pareja y esperar a que él sane por completo. Ha de ser muy complicado para China lidiar con aquellas partes de su novio.

Insisto, ¡gracias por leer y mil perdones por la tardanza! Espero que este capítulo, a pesar de ser corto, sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p>La siguiente actualización será otro drabble entre los chicos (IvanYao) un nuevo UA que se sumará a la lista y… ¡el décimo en aparecer! ¡estoy muy emocionada!. Quiero agradecer, de corazón, a todos los seguidores de la historia, a todos aquellos que leen sin comentar y a las personas que le han dado like. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<p> 


	10. Cielo

Mucho que decir sobre la actualización de hoy. La historia que se desprende debía estar en este conjunto de relatos porque, de una forma clara, todos los Universos Alternos se encuentran conectados entre sí. No tienen el orden propio que deberían tener, pero sí se encuentran conectados. Quizás debía esperar un poco más para traer este oneshot, pero los ánimos me ayudaron a escribirlo. De verdad, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

**Advertencia:** Ivan/Yao, drama, universo alterno.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Cielo. <strong>**―**

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que jamás podría contener y los labios resecos como las alas de una mariposa marchita, Wang Yao hipó fuerte. Su pareja, aquel hombre con el que había compartido una vida, imitó el siseó de una serpiente moribunda.

―_Girasol_… ― susurró prendiendo unas cansadas estelas amatistas. ―Prometiste que no llorarías…

Deseoso por apartar malos recuerdos, el de hebras teñidas de blanco tragó saliva. Su pulso tembló al levantar la mano.

― ¿Te duele?

Preguntó bajito, entrecortado, sintiéndose estúpido por quebrar los preciosos momentos finales. Ivan dibujó una sonrisa, dedos finos y alargados le acariciaron su rostro sin arrugas. El sol del mediodía entró por la ventana y violó la intimidad que tanto protegían.

―_Nyet_. ― dijo como mentira. ―¿Yao-Yao no llorará, _da_? Él prometió ser fuerte por los _detis_.

Acurrucados los dos, rodeados por limpias sábanas revueltas, el chino ahogó una risilla. Los niños, los tres pequeños que hace tantos veranos atrás habían adoptado, ahora tenían su propia familia.

―Vladimir y Jianyu tienen la fuerza suficiente para levantar a su viejo padre, _aru_. ― burló disfrutando del falso puchero que el eslavo torcía. ―Y Xin Qian ya es toda una _māmā_. Son chicos buenos, _Yī wàn_.

El volar de las mariposas, el tacto de su piel clara y siempre joven, los apodos que en secreto disfrutaba. Al día siguiente, quizás, Ivan ya no estaría y Yao despertaría sin el calor de la otra mitad que conoció durante sus años de universitario.

―_Jao_ tiene razón, ellos siempre serán nuestros bebés, pequeños y lindos. ― aseguró tras una risotada afónica. ―Ivan siente dolor…

El más bajo se tensó nervioso, un solo pinchazo podía calmar todo. Listo para pararse y correr hacia la nevera, se sintió pesado por la realidad.

―No es _ése_ dolor. ― murmuró el de hilos rubios. ―Ivan no quiere dejar a Yao, Ivan quiere que Yao siempre sea feliz y sabe que si él se va, Girasol quedará sólo… ― dudó, buscó aliento, su voz de niño se quebró en varias partes diminutas. ―es _feo_ estar sólo.

Con la boca sabiéndole a plomo y la luz del día rasguñándole la espalda, escuchó el ulular del viento meciendo a los enormes girasoles. Aquel año, las fuerzas del ruso se gastaron y el cuidado de esos gigantes quedó bajo la responsabilidad del oriental, que supo la gravedad del asunto cuando le vio desplomarse aplastando varios soles amarillos durante una horrible tarde de Abril.

Frunció el ceño. Si se concentraba y dejaba de poner resistencia, podía ver a su marido caer. Como un niño que aprendía a caminar, como un hombre joven y borracho o como un anciano iniciaba el lento camino hacia la inexistencia. Las visitas médicas fueron el siguiente capítulo y la última consulta con el especialista el final que no querían escuchar.

Yao recordaba. Siempre lo haría. El cuarto grande, con las paredes repletas de títulos y los estantes llenos de libros sin tocar. Su mano calentando la del ruso, mezclándose ambas bajo el escritorio y los hombros vencidos del médico, las palabras usadas, la operación fallida y el ligero jalón de cabello que recibió cuando Ivan se preparaba para el cirujano. Podía verse a sí mismo, podía escuchar la promesa que ambos sabían era mentira, podía ver resplandecer las cansadas estelas que tanto amaba y podía volver a sentir aquel beso dulce depositarse en su frente, jugar con su flequillo y morir en un camino de pecaminoso amor para terminar en su boca.

_"Ivan estará bien,_ _Malen__ʹ__kaya Podsolnechnika__"_ Le dijo. _"Iremos a una isla en el Sur para este verano."_

El ruido del teléfono y la contestadora, los pasos de los nietos en la planta baja, imágenes de todo lo que juntos construyeron. Sabiendo que pronto se quebraría, buscó fijarse en las estrellas que durante tantos años habían iluminado su vida. Lloraría. Ivan no sería el único en romper una promesa.

―Pronto no lo estaré, _Yī wàn_. ―volvió a acariciarle, respiró hondo, intentó concentrarse. ―Sé que eres un hombre _torpe_, no puedo dejarte por mucho tiempo.

Frío y calor, pieles jugando a mezclarse. Riendo ante la imagen de un cielo que no era compatible con sus ideologías, abrazaron al silencio. La quietud de la tarde fue rota por el llanto de una niña.

―¿_Yī wàn? _― susurró y su acento marcado deformó el nombre del ruso. ― ¿_Yī wàn?_

Las marcas de la edad que nunca lograron tocarlo, los años de amor pasional y dulce. Tembloroso, con el interior desgarrado, Yao probó el sabor del frío vacío. Sus hebras convertidas en nieve blanca danzaron ante cada brusco movimiento.

― ¡Yī wàn! ― insistió sin levantar la voz, sentándose rápido y con la visión nublada. ― ¡Yī wàn!

Amaba a ese hombre. Amaba todo el universo que juntos tenían. Amaba como, aquella vez cuando el más alto aún era un estudiante de preparatoria, sus nubes se cruzaron casi por accidente y nunca jamás pudieron separarse.

―Tengo mucho sueño, _Jao_. ― confesó luego de una eterna espera mientras sus ojos afiebrados se entornaban iluminándose casi sin brillo. ―Quédate conmigo, Ivan quiere dormir un poco.

El deseo egoísta desaparecido, un arrullo cantado en chino, la cabeza del asiático apoyada sobre el pecho del eslavo. Abrazado a él, sintiendo un pesado brazo rodearle la cintura, Yao cantó en voz baja el mismo arrullo que tiempo atrás usó para cuando sus hijos tenían pesadillas; Ivan también solía tenerlas, porque eran los recuerdos de un pasado violento y horrible. Por eso, incluso después de muchos otoños, su esposo seguía cantando para él.

―Cuando despierte, llevemos a Xin Qian a comprar un vestido _lindo_. ― los labios moviéndose despacio, el trinar de las aves, una caricia lenta y dulce. ―Las niñas deben tener vestidos llenos de moños, Jianyu quiere un nuevo juguete… Yao-Yao podría hacerlo, él hace cosas bonitas.

Una vida sin él, los pocos años que ahora podrían quedarle, la helada sensación de sentir a su mundo destrozarse, las viejas discusiones por ver cuál de los dos se_ iba_ primero.

―Vladimir tiene que estudiar ruso, no entiendo por qué le cuesta tanto…

La voz del euroasiático lenta, adormilada, las alucinaciones que lo transportaban a un tiempo donde la muerte no era un temor y su mirada perdida en un punto inexacto. Sus ojos violetas, Yao ya no quería mirarlos. Prefería seguir cantando para él, bajito, adormecerlo, cuidarlo del dolor. El oído era el último sentido en irse y el chino trepó hasta ellos, para susurrarle cosas dulces, hablarles, cantarles, contestar cada una de las cosas que Ivan decía.

Esa noche, dormiría llorando al lado de un cajón.

―_Quiero ir a una isla en el Sur, otra luna de miel allí._ _YA lyublyu tebya, Jao-Jao._

Las palabras cada vez más dispersas, más sueltas, más difíciles de entender. Tomándole la mano y apretándola fuerte, tan fuerte como podía porque el ruso _debía_ sentir el último toque, el universo de Yao se quebró por última vez.

―Yo también te amo, Ivan. ― contestó en un pestañeo de tiempo. ―Gracias.

Chispas de agua centellaron amenazantes, la respiración del eslavo se hizo lenta y pausada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones.<strong>

_Detis._ Es la fonética rusa para _niños_.

_Vladimir._ Un nombre que creí apropiado para uno de los hijos de Ivan y Yao, es de origen ruso y tendría un significado muy cercano a _el que gobierna con grandeza._

_Xin Qian._ De origen chino, es otro nombre propio para una niña de este ship dado su significado _bella y feliz_.

_Jianyu._ También de origen chino, otro nombre poderoso y muy digno para esta familia. Significa _el que construye el universo_.

_Māmā. _Fonética china para _mamá_.

_Malen__ʹ__kaya Podsolnechnika_. Fonética rusa, para _Pequeño Girasol_.

_Preparatoria._ En muchos países, son los tres años anteriores a la universidad.

* * *

><p>¿Puedo huir cobardemente antes de que me maten? De verdad, este capítulo era necesario. Todos los universos alternos tienen algo que los conecta, ¿pueden descubrir qué es? Aquí, me pareció realmente tierno retratar la realidad de una pareja mayor en ¡solamente 1181 palabras! ¡Un nuevo récord!<p>

La siguiente actualización será cuanto antes, quiero creer que lo tendré para la otra semana, y nos traerá a Chun Yan con Anya en un canon universe, mientras que la próxima pareja hetero será en un momento casi histórico de las relaciones rusas y chinas.

De verdad, ¡muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios!

**AruNyappy12. **(capítulo 7) De verdad, que te agrade el capítulo de ''Mentiras'' significa mucho. Aquel rol, aquella trama, tiene un momento muy especial en mi vida. Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, y perdón por la demora.

**AruNyappy12.** (capítulo 2) ¡Me alegra que te hayas animado, de verdad! Más cosas de las parejas hetero se vendrán (tengo planeado cuatro fics largos Ivan/Chun Yan y Yao/Anya) en las siguientes semanas. Si te sirve, todas las publicaciones de los drabbles tienen el siguiente formato yaoi/yuri/hetero. De verdad, ¡gracias por dejar comentario!.

**MidorikawaxRyuuji. **De verdad, de verdad, ¡perdona la demora! Quiero aclarar a todos, he pasado días complicados por temas de estudio, ánimo y salud, pero de verdad intento escribir cada vez que tengo un rato libre. De verdad, ¡gracias por seguirme! -abraza y la une al barco ;;- No hace falta aplaudir, de verdad ;; pero lo agradezco. Me agrada mucho que les guste lo que hago, porque realmente escribo por amor a lo que hago. La ideade ocupar a las cuatro parejas, nació porque en español no hay mucho de ellos. El RoChu me gusta -y le gusta a quien recibió este regalo- en todas sus formas, pero hay poco material de ellos incluso en inglés, por eso quería contribuir un poco a su fandom.

De verdad, espero que este capítulo te haya emocionado :D. Ánimos y buenas vibras para ti también.

**9696. **No tenés que sentirlo vos, de verdad, lo siento yo por no actualizar antes. Pero ahora que terminé con el estudio quiero pensar que podré actualizar más rápido. La idea de hacer este conjunto de drabbles con las cuatro variantes, nació para darle cierta movilidad a la trama. La mayoría de las historias tiene un hilo conductor, algo que les ata a todas y desencadena en un momento en común. Los universos alternos cuentan una historia determinada, pero hay tramas que se leen mejor con cierta pareja. Además, hay muy poco material rochu y, cuando inicié la escritura, nunca creí que sería tan aceptado dado que las parejas heterosexuales y Nyotalia no se encuentran tan extendidas. De verdad, me alegro mucho que te guste a ti y a todos los que siguen la historia.

**Salty Peanuts. **SENPAI *-*

Y eso fue todo por aquí. Perdonen la escritura rara en la notas, pero mi teclado ha dejado de cooperar. El próximo drabble nos trae a las nenas, reunidas en la sala de juntas de la ONU.

**17-12.**

Actualización. Ahora que modifico un pequeño error de tipeo, agrego mi Skype para cualquiera que quiera hablar:

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<p> 


	11. Dieta

Sí, tardé meses en actualizar… pero puse un drabble nuevo el día de los enamorados (?), crédito extra para mi (?) Además, ¡un 14 de febrero de 1950 se firmó el tratado sino-soviético de alianza, amistad y mutual asistencia!

La actualización de hoy nos trae a las nenas (fem!RoChu) en un universo canon. Les aseguro, y pueden creerme cuando les digo, que es una de las ideas que me gusto.

Y hoy, con mucha falta de tiempo, les mando ¡directo al fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Dieta.<strong>** ―**

Dibujó una sonrisa divertida, atrayente, casi burlona. La sala de juntas podía ser agradable cuando la americana no estaba. Sentada mirando hacia su novia, sintiendo la suave brisa veraniega entrar por la puerta y besarle la espalda, Chun Yan evitó reír. Anya se lo agradeció inflando las mejillas y golpeando la losa con un tenedor que ya no podía cargar más lechuga.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con la dieta, _aru_? ― preguntó y su voz aterciopelada regaló caricias imperceptibles. ― No debes escuchar lo que dice _Měiguó_, ella vino hace un tiempo a mi casa y…

Palabras bajas, el cantar de las aves. Con el sol entrando por las ventanas, Rusia se acomodó una larga hebra de cabello. La aburrida ensalada que tanto se obligaba a comer brilló como un enemigo inquebrantable.

―Dos semanas. ―respondió asqueada. ―Anya no sabe qué hace mal, no he bajado de peso aún.

El estómago vacío y revuelto, las estrellas brillantes de la más bajita. Ladeando la cabeza para atrapar los susurros del tiempo, Federación Rusa pintó un cómico puchero.

―Sabes que no vas a bajar peso, ― dijo y al instante se odió por la sinceridad bruta. ― _Èluósī_, eres un país: ¿Quieres que tus humanos sufran?

Asustada, negó sin decir una palabra. Los recuerdos volaron como coloridas mariposas. Ella era una buena niña. Una niña linda que nunca repetiría el pasado. Las imágenes no tenían porqué volver. La tristeza debía morir aplastada Atrapada en un túnel de oscuridad continúa, jadeó tocándose el pecho. La pequeña oriental se paró con la fuerza de un resorte.

―_¡M-matrioska!_ ― Sus ojos ausentes y sin vida, el labio inferior oculto tras la vieja bufanda, la apariencia pálida y enferma. Consciente de lo que podía pasar, Chun Yan sostuvo fuerte el rostro de la euroasiática. La chica de perlas amatistas tembló bajo el delicado toque. ―¡Anya!, ¡¿Me escuchas?!

El fuerte acento de China, los rasgos femeninos de la rusa. Bañados los dedos de República Popular por gotas de cristalina lluvia, quedaron en silencio quebrado. Sílabas torpes salieron de labios sonrosados.

―Peonía no entiende, ― acusó entrecortada. ―ella es _pequeña_. Las mujeres de mi país quieren parecerse a las _amerikanas _ellas… comienzan a creer que Anya no es _linda_.

Las grandes épocas, los tiempos mejores. Rusia podía recordar aquellos años en que fue considerada un monumento a la belleza. Pero las cosas cambiaban. Ella ya no era _bonita_ y su cuerpo por fin demostraba el cruel avance de las guerras y malas decisiones.

Cada rasguño, cada quemadura, cada horrible cicatriz que le deformaba. Podía recordarlas a todas, nombrarlas, señalarlas, sentirlas aunque ya no dolieran y retorcerse en la agonía extraña de escuchar las burlas de esas hermosas bailarinas de ballet que se reían al imaginarla atrapada en una malla rosa.

Ella, alguna vez, también fue linda. También pudo bailar. También tuvo la fortaleza para brillar como mil soles. Pero todo se acabó rápido, porque era Rusia: La fortuna y la historia nunca se pusieron de su lado.

Apretó los puños y respiró, el roce de su amante se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Los cubiertos cayeron ruidosos sobre el suelo, la lengua de Chun Yan fue el caballero de una apasionada danza.

―Cierra la puerta, Matrioska. ―le dijo. ―Y te demostraré por qué eres la Estrella más hermosa.

La más bajita sonrió con picardía. Esa tarde, mariposas rojas se posaron sobre la piel de Anya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Měiguó:<strong> _Es la fonética china para Estados Unidos.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. **Momento derp, 21:05: no guardó los cambios que le di a mi documento. Volveré a contestar sus comentarios.

**9696.** Te haré una pregunta antes de continuar: ¿de casualidad recuerdas el nombre de ese fic? estoy segura que me gustará. Los universos alternos se conectan entre sí, quizás se note más en la siguiente tanda… Igual, no planeo dejarles con la duda :D. Si te voy a decir la verdad, "Cielo" fue uno de los capítulos que (desde el inicio) sabía que debía aparecer. Y tampoco te dejaré esperando, planeo que el próximo male!RoChu sea el Yao/Ivan. También así creo, que todos los personajes de Hetalia son sukes, pero el ChuRo es una forma que no suele verse tan seguido. Gracias por comentar, ¡hasta la siguiente actualización!

**MIKU D JURI. **Hola cariño, ¡un gusto tremendo el leer tu comentario! Claro que no te creo loca, ¡siquiera lo pienso!, leer tu rr me ha dado muchos ánimos estos días que no la estoy pasando muy bien. De verdad, ¡siento mucho tardar en actualizar!, pero la vida trae sus problemas... como un camino largo y oscuro en varios trechos.

Por otra parte, te aseguro que jamás dejaré colgada a** 'La era (...)'**, dado que para mi significa mucho... aunque a algunos quizás les parezca raro.

Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, espero que este actualización tan pequeña en una fecha tan especial haya sido de tu disfrute. Esperaré saber de ti, como de las mariposas pequeñas que vuelan en cada capítulo.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 1) Si veo desde el hoy, ¡pasaron tantas cosas desde que escribí el primer capítulo! Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, cariño.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 2) Fue la primera vez manejando a las nyos en un fic, si bien soy roler de una de ellas, ¡estaba tan nerviosa con el resultado, pero me alegra saber que lo hice bien!

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 3) La diferencia de edades, ¿debo repetir lo mucho que me gusta la diferencia de edades de estos dos nenes como humanos? Especialmente el caso de Yao siendo profesor de Anya, algo totalmente común en las historias de amor, pero era muy necesaria esta faceta para completar la conexión argumental entre todos los UAs.

De verdad, es genial encontrar tanta gente que le guste el rochu en toda forma 3

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 4) No te preocupes cari, que a mi comenzó a gustarme el RusFin... te imaginas el sufrimiento agónico que hay en ese barquito XD, así que puedo entenderte.

Me alegra que hayas seguido leyendo :D.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 5) ''Confía'', oh... Un momento especial para las relaciones entre las dos nenas. Gracias por lo que dices, de verdad. Si te soy franca, cada capítulo me lleva mucho tiempo de investigación. La idea de que Anya le regale su corazón roto desde el Domingo Sangriento a Chun (que en aquel momento, se encontraba muy debilitada) es un acto tanto de cariño como simbólico: Anya confía en Chun Yan, más allá de lo arreglado por sus jefes. De verdad, te agradezco mucho por leer.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 6) Si te soy sincera, ''Mariposa'' es el que me llevó más tiempo de producción y por eso mi corazón se acelera cada vez que alguien lo lee. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Desde un inicio, no busque nada porno. Quería algo más íntimo, más especial, casi como si Ivan y la ''Pequeña'' Chun Yan estuvieran aprovechando un instante de juego y erotismo. Centrarme en las creencias chinas fue lo necesario.

Es genial saber que, desde mis escritos, acerco una partecita de las costumbres orientales.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 7) Insisto cuando debo admitir: ese oneshot es de mis favoritos porque se basa en uno de mis roles que (a pesar de aún no estar finalizado) es mi favorito.

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 8) ''Silencios'' significa un gran momento para mi, algo que espero jamás desaparezca. Anya y Chun Yan, una cuidando a la otra a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 9) Una de las épocas más duras, especialmente para Yao, porque debió centrarse en sus obligaciones como país. Eso no siempre es bueno. A su lado, tiene la que a futuro será una de las principales exponentes de este punto. ¡Gracias por leer! *o*

**Dazaru Kimchibun** (capítulo 10) Tardé en actualizar, pero espero no haberte causado una muerte temprana (?) Y espero que aún quieras leer, ¡el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Ivan y Chun Yan! Por otra parte, de verdad ¡gracias por leer y comentar en todos los capítulos! Me sacaste una pequeña sonrisa al verte, ¡espero que esta actualización te guste! Abrazos y muchos éxitos a ti, cariño :D

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo por hoy. Tengo una fecha para la siguiente actualización, pero no quiero decirla por cábala. Por orden, ya deben saber, que lo próximo que voy a publicar es un IvanChun Yan, seguido por un Yao/Ivan y luego Yao/Anya.

Sé que, en mis comentarios, notarán unos dedazos terribles. Si voy a ser sincera, no estoy pasando buenos tiempos... Pero les prometo hacer lo imposible para terminar de escribir. Además, con suerte, para dentro de unas semanas les tendré una sorpresa. No quiero adelantar nada.

Por otro lado, ¡564 palabras!

¿Quieres contactarme fuera de ? Mi FB es Natalia Njirjak

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review.<p> 


	12. Huérfanos

¡Hola por allí!, ¡sigo viva!. Solamente tardé meses en actualizar, nuevamente vuelvo a disculparme… De verdad intento ser constante, pero mi musa es bastante… cruel. Como detalle especial, quiero agradecer a Mido que siempre me aguanta, y desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a Miku D Juri, ¡este capi va como regalito a ustedes dos! 3

En la actualización de hoy, tenemos a Chun Yan y a Vanya. Realmente, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rusia y China, aquí citados, pertenecen a su creador original (Hidekaz Himaruya) la trama es de mi propiedad y los sucesos son ahistóricos.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Huérfanos. ―<strong>

El viento estival contaba secretos, mechones de cabello bailaron al compás. Con tempranas estrellas rasgando al moribundo cielo, Chun Yan sonrió divertida. Sus pasos, cortos y elegantes como la doctrina le imponía, imitaron el vuelo de una bella mariposa.

―¿Pequeño Moscovia? ― llamó y las risitas le guiaron hacia los arbustos que en su tiempo libre cuidaba. ―¿Será que Moscovia se perdió y nunca más lo volveré a ver?

Risitas, pasitos débiles, la visión de hebras rubias suspendidas en el aire. Feliz de poder darle un poco de paz al niño que siempre llegaba sucio y herido, la mujer arrugó sus labios como si estos fuesen coquetos pétalos de peonías.

―¿Entonces comeré sola todos los dulces que preparé? ― sabía que él caminaba detrás de ella, sabía de la picardía infantil que de a ratos le delataba, sabía que aquellos ojos congelados por el frío brillaban llenos de ilusión. Aún dispuesta a pasear por el pasillo, China volteó y su mirada jamás bajó hacia el suelo. ―¿Y si te digo que tengo un juguete para ti?, ¿saldrás de tu escondite?

Saltitos emocionados, manitas pequeñas tímidas de rozar al delicado hanfu, el inicio de la noche matando a las aves cantarinas. Agachándose para coger al niño en sus brazos, la mujer sintió la pena que aquel pequeñito llevaba en su piel maltratada.

―¡Eres muy bueno escondiéndote!, ― felicitó y, por un momento, pudo jurar que la expresión del niño se iluminó con la fuerza de un sol invisible. ―¡mereces un premio por eso!

Moscovia batió sus bracitos pero no habló, ella no se extrañó. Desde que la araña oscura lo tomó en su poder, Chun Yan supo que él aprendió a callar y aguantar, a correr y esconderse. La china era ya un país demasiado viejo y no podía recordar quién fue el padre o la madre del muchachito, pero todos eran mejor que el Yugo Mongol y su fascinación por la tortura y los castigos.

―A veces, ― empezó el chico con cabellos de día y su voz sonó tan tímida que logró arrancarle un suspiro maternal. ―Ama está furiosa y yo me escondo. Ama no siempre me encuentra y eso me da tiempo.

Guardó silencio, su ceño continuó arqueado, los brazos de ella le regalaron algo de calor. Acomodado en un gesto que podría ser considerado un abrazo, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho púber de la oriental.

―Es por eso que te regalaré algo, ― susurró la gaviota en un tono que sólo buscaba escapar de la bestia que dormía. ―¿Alguna vez te conté del yo-yo? ¡puedo enseñarte a hacer muchos trucos!, ¡seguro lograrás vencerme con algo de práctica!

Un trozo de seda, elegantes discos de marfil, el aire cargado por el fresco olor de las peonías. Sorprendida ante una pequeña fuerza que buscaba apartarse, la Perla de Oriente pestañeó varias veces. Lunas color caramelo buscaron soles amatistas.

—_Nyet_, — él susurró y sus cabellos saltaron ante cada movimiento. —Moscovia quiere otro premio… — dudó, se puso rojito, las mejillas regordetas resaltaron. —un… un beso de la _señorita_ sería lindo…

Ser llamada por un mote que hacía años había perdido era extraño, ser llamada por una tan respetuosa no parecía _lo propio_. Con el rostro tintado del mismo color que la peonía que siempre usaba, Chun Yan debió agarrar fuerte al pequeño. La impureza de una flor deshojada, se meció con las últimas gotas de rocío.

—_Da,_ — continuó y un dedito lastimado se apoyó sobre un cachete blanco. —uno aquí… _Ivan_ está sucio y huele mal, ¡p-pero puedo bañarme y…!

Se removía nervioso, se removía como si hablar hubiese sido un pecado. Al verlo cada vez más cercano al llanto, ella rompió la tensión. Labios cálidos se apoyaron sobre la carita fría, murmullos de sombras corrieron rápidas, el olor a sal y girasoles se mezcló con el perfume de las especias.

Convertido en un bonito adornito enteramente rojo, Moscovia dibujó una sonrisita de niño. El tiempo se congeló por unos momentos, y fue ella la que rompió el contacto.

—Ahora Chun Yan te va a dar dulces y te enseñará a jugar al yo-yo. — dijo y un brillo maternal resplandeció en sus perlas. —¡Espero que aceptes todo, Pequeño Yi-wán!

Sorprendido por tantos regalos, el territorio más joven alzó la carita. La mueca que ella le dedicó, logró que _algo_ en él palpitara.

—¿Señorita China será mi novia, cuando Moscovia sea grande y fuerte?

Los niños decían cosas, los niños tenían mucha imaginación. Echando a caminar con la delicadeza de las concubinas que su jefe escogía, la mujer acarició la espalda de Ivan. Si decir una mentira creaba ilusiones, también podría ayudarles a imaginar.

—Seré tu esposa, — soltó y una risita feliz se le escapó de la garganta. —porque es más digno, _aru_.

Una mentira, podía sanar a la desesperación.

Perdiéndose como figuras recortadas sobre un hermoso fondo azul, dos huérfanos de la existencia vagaron entre los recuerdos nebulosos de República Popular. La sonrisa que ella curvó, hizo que Federación Rusa pestañara. El vaho de una taza de té, se alzó tan alto que logró alcanzar al desgastado yo-yo que sobre una moderna estantería descansaba.

Mariposas del ayer, se esfumaron con imágenes que nunca les abandonarían. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo triste, se suprimió con un nuevo beso. Esta vez, fue en sus bocas.

* * *

><p>Según mi Word, ¡un total de 883 palabras!. Quedé muy conforme con el final de esta entrega, aunque dudé mucho en cómo terminarla. Realmente, agradezco a todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta hoy día: Aunque sea asquerosamente lenta para escribir, gracias por siempre estar.<p>

Sinceramente, lamento la demora y siempre pienso en ustedes.

**Aclaraciones.**

**Yo-Yo. **Mi HC personal es que, tanto Yao como Chun Yan, le regalaron un yo-yo a los rusitos. ¿Pueden imaginar la emoción que tanto Ivan y Anya sintieron? ¡Aquel objeto seguro fue la única cosa que Yugo les dejó tener!

Como ya deben suponer, los yo-yo chinos (encontrados entre 1386 y 1644 durante la dinastía Ming) eran dos discos de marfil con un cordón de seda arrollado alrededor de su eje central. Algo bastante bonito y duradero, si me lo preguntan. _(Aunque apuesto que el Pequeño Moscovia logró lastimarse en muchos trucos)_

**Dazaru Kimchibun.** ¡Siento mucho la demora! Xx Adas, me alegra tanto que te gustase, de verdad 33. Anya… por alguna razón, creo que ella no es una mujer muy feliz: claro que ama a Chun Yan y ciertamente es Chun la que le da mucha felicidad, pero creo que la rusita ha pasado mucho tiempo tragándose cosas (eso explicaría que sea emocionalmente inestable) De verdad corazón, espero me alegra saber que tu situación anda mejor 3. Muchos ánimos y gracias por leer.

**MIKU D JURI. **¡Siento mucho la demora! y ¡feliz cumpleaños! Adas, linda, Kizu está bien. No tienes que lamentar nada, soy yo la que lamenta mucho el no poder actualizar más seguido. Me gusta escribir para ustedes y no para que me halaguen o algo: escribo porque me gusta dales unos poquitos feels. En esta ocasión, el drabble es para ti. Ojalá te haya gustado : 3

**9696. **De verdad, ¡lamento mucho la demora!. Creo que, comparada con Ivan, Anya es la que más sufre con las cosas que en su país ocurren. Ama a sus hijos con una devoción profunda y siempre intenta hacer lo mejor para ellos, pero nada le sale demasiado bien. La situación rusa es bastante delicada y Anya es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas: especialmente, porque su pueblo aún se encuentra en una edad muy joven.

Tienes razón con respecto a las mariposas: fue por eso el título y por eso mismo es la analogía. Además, las mariposas (por más bellas que sean) tienen una vida corta. Es una metáfora hacia ellos, hacia lo complicado que puede ser una relación de toda índole (pero, especialmente, si son países) No obstante, hay un juego en el hilo conductor de todas las historias : D. Nuevamente, mil perdones por la demora.

* * *

><p>¡El siguiente capítulo, espero que antes del año siguiente, será de Yao con Ivan!<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas? Siempre puedes dejarme un review .<p>


End file.
